Extraordinary
by GinnyBond321
Summary: Amy Dawn is really peculiar. She can move things with her mind and make people do her bidding. With a reoccurring nightmare, Amy can never rest in peace. Amy is adopted, and never knew her parents. But what happens when she is awake late at night, and something strange happens? Almost like an owl coming to hand her a letter... Amy Dawn is Extraordinary. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Dawn woke up, sweating. She lay in bed for a while, not wanting to sit up. She rolled over to face her dark clue alarrm clock. 3:28, it read. Amy groaned;still not morning. She hated it. She hated the fact that she woke up every night, sweating and panting, waking up after a nightmare she could never remember. She only remembers one thing: running. Running down a dark place, away from something, away from someone. That _thing_ was dangerous. It wanted to rip Amy apart, and shred her soul.

But Amy never remebered anything else. What was the _thing_? Why did it hate her so much? What did she do to make it hate her so much? _ It's not a person,_ Amy thought. She knew that. _Well, she thought, it's defiently not completely human._

Amy always tried to fall back asleep. But she couldn't. She never could. Everytime Amy felt that she was going to once again slip into a deep slumber, words would whisper in her ear. Always the same words. _It's not real. It's just something to fool you. Pull you in. Run. Run. Run. _And then there was the screaming. The screaming is what really kept her from falling back asleep again. Right after the third_ run_, the screams would start. The screamer never tried to take a breath. Just one, long howl.

There was another serioulsy wrong with Amy. She kept her secret to herself; it was quite personal. She could move things. With her mind. One little jolt of the head and whatever she wanted to move, moved. The longer she thought about it, and the longer she kept her head tilted, the more the object would move. She could also make people do what she wants. She seds out an electrical wave of some sort, and that person does her bidding. And she hated it.

Hated the fact that she was a freak. Hated the act that she couldn't be normal. She hated the fact that it was her, always her. She was always the one who seemed to cause trouble at school. Always, always. Everytime, the teachers managed to find a way to connect the problem with her. Ugh.

She only used her powers when she had to. Otherwise, she forbid herself from thinking about it. But at night, alone in her room, she usually liked to move her books across the room. If she concetrated hard enough, she could make them fly. But after making an object hover an inch off of the ground, she would collaspe, exhausted.

The only thing Amy wasn't was normal. Nope. Not by a long shot. She got the nickname, "Freako", after she was arguing with a popular girl at school and she got so angry the girl lifted up by herself, flipped over, and was thrown agaisnt the wall, through the wall, and out of the building. Go ahead. Laugh, she would tell others. (Others that barely knew her and abonded her right after her story, of course.) But it's not funny. It was horrible. Even though there was no possible way that Amy "could have done it," everyone was still fairly sure that it was her. People said that she used wires. Others said that she had super-human strength. _Well, _she thought the first time she heard that rumor,_ That's warmer._

Amy looked over at the clock again. It read 3:49. She sighed. The nights took forever to pass, considering that she was always woken up, every day, ever since she was 5 years old. After she caused the mean girl's pigtails in kindergarden turn into actual pig-tails. Amy smiled for the first time in a while and closed her eyes.

_This night might be different,_ she thought.

And so it was. But not in the way she expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter_

_This night might be different, she thought._

_And so it was. But not in the way she expected._

Amy layed there, eyes closed and waiting for the sleep that would probably never come. But she didn't care. Every night it was the same for 11 year old adopted Amy Dawn. But tonight, she had declared it to be different.

Then, just as she felt herself falling, there was a sharp rapping at her window. Amy groaned and willed it to go away. Whether it was a bugular or an idiotic bird, she was not to let anyone, or anything disturb her sleep. Even after concentrating hard, the thing wouldn't go away. She flicke the lights on and yanked back her navy blue curtains. At first, she thought there was nothing. Then she spotted a bird perched on her windowsill.

_That's not just any bird_, she thought. _That's an owl. _She opened her window slowly incase her parents heard. Or so the people that fed her everyday and sent her off to school. The parents themselves did not know that she knew she was adopted. Amy found the adoption papers in a musty old box in the attic. She wasn't surprised, either. Amy had crystal blue eyes and long, wavy golden hair while her "parents" had black hair and brown eyes. She didn't bother to disturb them with her discovery, so she kept it to herself.

She opened the window and peered her head out to look at the owl. The owl swooshed past her in an instant and flew inside her room. "Hey!" Amy exclaimed. "Get out of my room!" Amy was about to lunge after the bird, but he had dropped something: a rather thick letter sealed with a red sticker.

Amy walked over and picked up the letter. She grabbed a hold of the letter, and as soon as she did, there was a bright flash, and speckles like glitter had flown everywhere. The light alternated colors; and the the speckles shimmered in the beautiful yet bright light. Then, as Amy shielded her eyes, the brightest of the lights she has seen in her life flashed, and a human-like shape began to take form.

Soon, the light dimmed out and vanished completely Amy opened her eyes and found a young man in her room. He had grey eyes and brown hair, wearing dark blue cloak things with speckles similar to the ones floating in her room moments ago. At first she stood, comprehending the stranger in her room. Then she realized that _there was a stranger in her room. _

"AAAAAIEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Amy. she backed up quickly, but too quickly. She backed up into her blue spinny chair, tumbled over, and fell flat on her face. Sh attempted to get up, but on the way up, Amy bonked her head on her desk, causing her to fall back and trip over her chair again.

"You all right there?" the man asked. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" she yelped. Amy turned towards the door and screamed, "MUUUMMMMMMMMMM!" but it was no use; no response.

"Sorry dear, already cast the ol' muffilato spell there," he said knowingly. "Can't let the muggles hear," he added. The stranger outstretched his hand to Amy. Amy backed up while still on the floor, beginning to whimper. "C'mon, now, I don't bite," the man said. Amy took the hand relucantly as he pulled her up. After she was back on her feet, the man turned to look around at her room. "Dark blue everything," he noted, as if they were the best of friends. "You could make a fair Ravenclaw," he went on. Amy had no idea what a Ravenclaw, was, but she knew she din't like the stranger in her room. She backed up, took a running start, jumped, and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the floor.

Amy landed on top of the man and refused to budge as he struggled. "Okay, the man said, voice muffled (For his faced had been pressed to the carpet), "You could make a fair Gryffindor. But definitely not a Hufflepuff.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he insisted. "I'm here to introduce you to your world... Our world... Your parents world..." he finished. That's what caught Amy's attention. She quickly jumped up from the man's back and landed on her bed. "What?" she demanded.

"Well," the man started, "Your parents. Nathaniel and Ramona Dawn," turning to look Amy in the eye to make sure he got it right. When she nodded, he continued. "They were magical people. Your mother was a wonderful witch. Your father was the most advanced wizard I have ever seen.

"They died back in 1951, as you know. But what you don't know, is how they died. You were raised thinking they vanished, but no." The man looked at Amy, who was dumbstruck. "They were killed dueling Sean LeStrange and McKayla Goyle," the man's voice turned to a whisper. "On that day, your parents were strolling you through the park. You sat there, cooing happily. But the moment ended within minutes. Goyle and Lestrange apparated-which means to appear out of thin air-into the path you were taking. Your parents, you see, had captured them attempting to use the cruciatus curse on some muggles- non-magical people," he nodded at her, noticing her confusion, " And they were about to be shut in Azkaban, which is the wizarding prison. They escaped from the Ministry during the hearing, and wanted their revenge.

"Your parents levitated you safely out of the way into the forest where they couldn't see you. And they dueled... but lost." He finished. "Dueling with wands. Like mine," the man brought out a stick from his cloak and showed her. It was a beatiful, polished piece of what seemed like maple wood. "We say an incantation and the wand can cast spells. But the wand is only smart if you are smart. If you are a dunderhead, then that wand is nothing more than a dunderhead."

But Amy wasn't listening; hot tears were streaming down her face. She looked at the clock. It read 4:04. All of this had happened in 15 minutes or so. Amy curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

_My life just changed complety in 15 minutes,_ Amy thought miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

_ But Amy wasn't listening; hot tears were streaming down her face. She looked at the clock. It read 4:04. All of this had happened in 15 minutes or so. Amy curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_ My life just changed complety in 15 minutes, Amy thought miserably._

Amy was soon shaking from her sobs. The man looked at her with symopthy; he outstrectched a hand to pat her back. "Who... who are you?" Amy whispered. "I'm sorry?" the man asked.

Amy slowly uncurled herself to look at the man straight in the eye. He could have told her sooner. How come, now, but not 5 years ago? How come now, in the middle of the night? How come now, but not when she despertly needed answers when her parents died. A large ball of fire was boiling in Amy's chest, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW COME NOW, NOW YOU COME AND TELL ME THIS?" Amy exploded. The man looked at her, bewildered. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER? WHY IS IT NOW, BUT NOT WHEN I FELL ASLEEP CRYING EVERYNIGHT WHEN I WAS 6? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME WITH ANSWERS WHEN I NEEDED THE MOST?

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JUST APPEARING IN MY ROOM SUDDENLY AND TELLING ME HOW MY PARENTS DIED IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT? TELL ME!" Amy leaned forward and clutched the front of his cloaks and started to shake him. "TELL ME!" She demanded as the tears came back. She let go and collasped in a heap on the floor. "Tell me..." she whispered.

"My name is Ian Moody," he said. "Now, you seemed to have many questions while you were yelling. I am a professor at Hogwarts. Defense against the Dark Arts," he concluded. "Which means the defense agasint evil wizards and witches and their attempts to hurt you. Also with some deadly animals and monsters, but mostly just humans.

"Now you asked why I didn't tell you earlier. That's because now you are old enough to go to Hogwarts; The school of Witchcraft and Wizardrly. You are also old enough to understand. If i told you when you were 6, you would have been filled with more nightmares, even besides the ones you have every night." Ian Moody said.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked, feeling creeped out. "We have been watching you. Wacthing you and your powers grow. You," he paused for drama, "Are a witch. You can perform magic, but you can do better after you can control it with a wand. The nightmares are a result of magic." Ian said simply. But Amy knew that that was not the case. Her nightmares were different. Far from normal. But she put that aside and deicded to deal with that later.

"Okay," Amy said slowly. "But why in the middle of the night?"

"You see, we needed a time when the muggles aren't pestering you, and when you were awake and ready to go," he said. "Go?" Amy inquired. "You want me to leave the place i lived since I was 2?"

"Well, nobody's forcing you to come to Hogwarts, so if you wish, you can stay-" he said, crestfallen. "Are you kidding?" Amy teased, estatic. "I would love to come to Hogwarts? Will there really be other people just like me? Just like me?" Amy was jumping up and down, all anger and fear gone. "Can I leave forever?"

"I'm happy that you are happy," the man said, relieved. "But no, you have to come home during the summer at the very least. But during Christmas and Easter, yes, you can stay," Ian finished. "Will I still have my powers, then?" Amy asked. "My ability to move things and control people with my mind?" She asked.

Ian looked at Amy, shocked. "You can control people?" he asked-whispered. 'Well, yeah," Amy said casually. "I just send out a message to their brain and they do what I tell them. That's how I made Ethan Chan jump into the lake," she said, smiling. But as she turned to look at Ian, or rather, Professor Moody, he wasn't smiling. He wasn't smiling at all. "What?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well," Professor Moody said, "That's not a power many people have," He said. "In fact, Gordric Gryffindor had that power. It's not unheard of," he said quietly, "Just extremly rare."


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well," Professor Moody said, "That's not a power many people have," He said. "In fact, Gordric Gryffindor had that power. It's not unheard of," he said quietly, "Just extremely rare."

"Oh, no! Is that a bad thing? Was he a bad person or something? Does that make me a bad person? Am I an evil person? Does... does that mean I can't go to Hogwarts because I'm so evil?" Amy's worries poured out of her mouth; she sounded worried. After all of her dreams had come true at once, she had just discovered that she had this inexcusable power, and now she had to go to that prison for evil witches, Azekecben or something or other, or worse, she has to stay here! What if they did let her go, but they discovered her power, and all made fun of her and spit spitballs at her and shunned her-

"No, no, no. Quite the contrary, actually. Gordric Gryffindor was a very well-reasoned person, certainty not evil. Slytherin, maybe. Oh," Professor Moody noticed the utter confusion on the relived child's face. "You don't know. Of course. When you get into Hogwarts, you are sorted into one of the four houses. The houses are named after the founders of Hogwarts- Gordric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor's house is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw's house is the house of the wise, Hufflepuff loyalty, and Slytherin ambition. The houses have separate places of Hogwarts where you sleep, bathe, study, the whole nine yards. You get sorted by a hat," Professor Moody recited.

"By a hat?" Amy asked, skeptical. "What, does the hat talk?" She joked, amused. "Yes," said Professor Moody. Amy was taken aback as her hair flushed pink. Professor yelped out and hopped off the bed.

"What... what's with your hair?" he stuttered. Amy looked at it. "Oh, it does this a lot. Every time I feel strongly about something, my appearance changes a bit." Amy looked back at the Professor. "I thought you said I was magic?"

"You are, but not everyone has that power!" he sputtered, aghast. "Whoopee, another thing that makes me so stinking special," Amy muttered. Her nose drooped as it turned into a hook formation. "Damn," said Amy, her eyes turning green. "I hate it when my nose does that. Didn't you notice when I was screaming at you? I could feel my eyes turning red. When I was crying, my skin was blue," Amy said as if it were obvious. "Did you not notice?" Amy asked.

"Well, no," Professor Moody said, a bit ashamed. " I guess that makes you a Metamorphmagus. Strange, neither of your parents were one... I would think that that was impossible, but you really seem to be extraordinary. I'm starting to feel that nothing you do or say will surprise me anymore."

Amy smiled. All of her life, she has been waiting for answers, and here they were. The owl from earlier had flown out the window. Amy picked up the letter. It was a note welcoming her to Hogwarts, and a school supply list. "Cauldrons? Wicked. Whoa, I get robes? Can mine be sparkly? Wait- I can get a wand? Well, duh, I'm going to need one to do magic. Who's Dumbledore?" Amy asked. "Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts. He is the best wizard of this generation, no doubt about that," he said proudly. "He also definitely has the best beard of all time..." Professor Moody chuckled. "I don't have the money for all of this," Amy realized.

"Good point. Right now, Gringotts is very busy, would take hours to get money out of it- so I picked some up from your parent's vault- they left you a large amout of money, you know. Wouldn't be surprised if your parents had more that Lucius Malfoy's lot. Ah, here it is," he indicated towards the owl who had just flown in. The owl was a handsome tawny owl, and it had a large sack in it's claws, larger than the owl itself.

"Here it is... Yes, it all seems in order," Professor Moody said, taking out a piece of parchment. He checked over it. "500 galleons, 200 sickles, 150 knuts. Yes, it's all here," Moody said, handing her the bag of what must have been coins. "Excuse, me," Amy said, "I'm sure there was no need to take out everything," she said. "Oh, that's not even 1/32 of your parent's cash." Professor Moody said.

"But I still highly doubt that I would need all of this money," Amy said, "Just for my school supplies."

"Pets and brooms are pricey this year," Professor Moody said. "Brooms?" Amy said, looking over her supply list. "It says here that first years aren't allowed broomsticks," Amy accused the Professor. "Yes, but the last thing I promised your father was to get you on that Quidditch team," Professor Moody said, "And since everyone else had a few years to do so we must get started earlier. You can't play until second year, of course, but we must get you started. We also must get started on our journey," he said. "Or rather, your journey, to Diagon Alley. Take my arm," Moody said. "Excuse me?" Amy asked.

"We're apparating there," Moody said. "To the Leaky Cauldron. We'll catch a few drinks and be on our way. I heard a rumor that the old place is selling butterbeer for a limited time only. In other words, we must be hurrying along now," Moody said, "before all of the butterbeer runs out. Grab your money and your letter and take ahold of my arm," Moody said. Amy did as she was told and took his arm. Then, the world spun. She felt her eyes being squeezed out of her skull and her insides getting clutched as they were forced into nothing.

Amy and Professor Moody re-appeared at a dinky old place. The paint was worn off, and around them were strange creatures and other humans in long cloaks like Moody's. Amy could smell mead and acholhol everywhere. In disgust, Amy's hair turned an unpleasant green.

"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

_Amy and Professor Moody re-appeared at a dinky old place. The paint was worn off, and around them were strange creatures and other humans in long cloaks like Moody's. Amy could smell mead and alcohol everywhere. In disgust, Amy's hair turned an unpleasant green._

_"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron."_

"They sure don't mind who come and goes here, do they?" Amy said sarcastically as what she was pretty sure was a mountain troll passed her. Amy turned around and behind her was a table. Seated at the table were four men, passed out drunk. What shocked her was that a boy her age was struggling to hoist one of the men up to his feet. His face was red in concentration, and his hair was rather long.

"Dad, get up, we need to get my Hogwarts stuff, remember? That's what mum sent us our for!" he said, worry in his voice. The man still was slumped over, muttering incomprehensible babble. "Get up, get up, what type of father do you think you are you great lump of-" he stopped when he saw Amy. He flushed red and ran his fingers through his hair. He was obviously about to make conversation, but Moody had pulled her to a door in the back of the hub. "What happened to the butterbeer?" Amy asked, which Moody ignored. It was a clear lot, enclosed with bricks. Moody pulled out his wand from his cloaks. He tapped this one particular brick.

"What do you think that will do- oh," Amy faltered; the bricks were fading, and in front of her was the most fascinating town she had ever seen. Witches were walking in and out of shops like "Dress and Dance Robes", and "Witch's House". Wizards were flooding in stores like must have been Quidditch stores and Potion supply stores. The shops were old and shabby, but it was made up by the marvelous things in the windows. The road leading into the distance was covered in bricks and litter from wrappers that said "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum" to "Fanged Whizbees". Amy's head began to spin as she whipped her head from shop to shop as she and Moody pushed past the crowd of witches and wizards flooding the street.

"You really must stop doubting magic," Moody said with a grin as Amy squealed and ran over to a shop labeled "Quality Quidditch Supplies". Amy pressed her nose against the window, which was currently displaying a beautiful broomstick. The handle was long and thin, with a dark shade of wood that looked like mahogany. The bristles were perfectly lined up. Amy's eyes searched for a label.

"The Nimbus 1000 and 71!" Amy exclaimed. "It says here that it's currently the best broom in the world!"

"Yep," commented Moody. "Our team, the Chudley Cannons, use them. Blimey, even if they were given the best broom 50 years from now they still couldn't win a match. We can get the broom later. Let's go and get your robes first," Moody said, attempting to pull Amy along.

"NO!" Amy screeched as Moody jumped in shock. People's heads turned to stare at them as they witnessed a middle-aged man trying hard to pull an 11 year old girl away from a Quidditch store. As Amy was attempting to find his weakness, she could hear a witch walking by them say, "Funny. Usually this scenario is with a mother and a 7 year old boy..." they giggled as Amy flushed with anger. Moody went for her forearm, Amy ducked behind his back and elbowed him in the side. Moody then tried to grasp her by the sides, but Amy ducked again under is legs, and then tasered him in the sides. Finally, Amy swept her foot underneath Moody's so that he fell flat on his face as Amy ran screaming into Quidditch store. She could hear laughter and even some applause from outside the shop.

"All right then, broom first," Moody panted 10 minutes later; he had finally found Amy at the back of Quality Quidditch supplies browsing through some replica Quidditch robes. "Have you got my money?" Amy asked, not taking her eyes off of the pair of Quidditch goggles she was currently inspecting. "Yes, I've got it. Now let's get the damn broom before you break something."

They hurried to the front desk a few minutes later (Moody had to rip a set of red and silver Quidditch robes from Amy's hands). Amy tapped the man at the the desk who had his back turned. He turned around and leaned forward on the desk. "How can I help you?" he asked kindly. "I would like a Nimbus 1000 and 71, please," Amy said sweetly. The man nodded and dug his wand out of his pocket. He waved it once, and a fine, thin, and long box appeared out of thin air in front of them. He gave the box a tap, and it was freshly wrapped in tissue paper, complete with a bow. "87 galleons, please," the man asked. Moody handed it over.

"If you are waiting for a thank you, your'e not getting it because it was my money," Amy kidded as they walked out of the shop. "Just kidding. Thank you," Amy said in a sing-song voice. "No, no, your'e right," said Moody. "Wait- when's your birthday?" He asked.

"June 8th, 1960," Amy said. "Why?" she asked, curious.

"I think I should buy you your present," said Moody. "Don't be ridiculous, if I'm as rich as you say, then should I not be buying it myself?" Amy asked, amused. "Still." Moody had led her to a shop called "Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions". Amy walked in the shop with Moody.

A plump woman who must have been Madam Malkins walked over to her, "Hogwarts? Over here," she took her by the arm and led her over to a fitting room. In the room with her she saw a girl there, getting fitted as well. She turned to Amy and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Tilly Rae Turner," the girl introduced herself. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and black eyes. Pinned to her sides were robes held together only by pins and the fingers of some helpers of Madam Malkins. "Gee, my arms are getting tired," she commented. Amy could see why, her arms were held out in a T-shape.

"I'm Amy Dawn," she said, holding her arms out, too, for Madam Malins was beginning to measure her robes. "What house do you think your'e going to be in?" Amy asked.

She puffed out her chest and stuck out her lip proudly. "Gryffindor. The best of them all, where all the awesome people go," she kidded. "My parents were in Gryffindor, and so were their parents. I think my great-great-great grandmother was in Ravenclaw, but we don't talk about her. My mum and dad also said that if I don't get into Gryffindor they're going to disinherit me," said Tilly bravely. "But they shouldn't worry. Why would I be in any other house? I'm not evil, I'm not a know-it-all, and I'm not pathetic," she listed, covering all of the houses. "So where else would I go? Finally," gasped Tilly; her robes were done. "Well, see you on the train, hopefully," dismissed Tilly as she walked out, Madam Malkins bustling behind her with Tilly's robes in her arms.

After all of the clothes, books, and other supplies were brought, the only thing that was left on the list was a pet and a wand. "Pets first!" Amy exclaimed, pulling Moody towards the pet shop. He busily hurried toward it; he offered to hold all of Amy's things when she began to sweat under the weight of the supplies. "You would rather get a pet that an owl?" Moody asked, bemused. Amy grinned. "You should always save the best for last."

The bell knocked against the door as the two of them creaked it open. The shop owner looked up at the sound of the bell from the front desk. She smiled at Amy as she walked by. Amy looked around; there were large and small cages, tanks, and one particularly large crate covered by a blanket sat in the corner. "Well, what would you like?" Asked Moody. "An owl, a toad, a cat..."

"I want that," Amy said, pointing at a small, bald bird in a cage far too large for it. The bird was laying in a pile of ashes, asleep. Most of the people in the shop dismissed it, sneering at in as they walked by, but Amy was in love with the bird at once. It looked so defenseless, nobody cared for it. They just fed it and let it sleep. That sounded too much like somebody she knew. Amy just felt a strong connection between her and the small little creature, now awake, fluttering around the cage.

"That's Celosia; it means 'Burning' in Greek. She's a phoenix," the lady at the front desk called over. "They make beautiful, loyal pets and, after all, they are immortal," she finished. Amy's eyes widened to the size of galleons. "I want Celosia," Amy whispered. Moody nodded and took out Amy's large sack of money, but the lady shook her head. "The poor thing has been here since my grandmother started the shop, it should be me paying you the money."

"But-" Amy started. "No buts," the woman said sternly. "Take her. It's fine." Then she smiled. "If you have any questions, just look in your Care for Magical Creatures book, it should be in there. You could also ask Professor Dumbledore; he has a Phoenix too."

25 minutes later, Amy was carrying a large cage out of the shop; she had to endure the 20 minute lecture on how to care for a Phoenix, and then had to pay, sign contracts, and so on. Amy hooked three of the fingers on her left hand on the hook attached to the cage with extreme care. She kept her other hand underneath the cage to make sure there was no possible way that she could drop the small bird.

"Can I bring a Phoenix to school?" Amy asked. Moody chuckled. "And you ask now? I'm fairly sure you can, but your'e probably the first to do so," he said. Amy nodded. "I get that. Not many students bring immortal burning pets to school," Amy finished with a small grin.

Professor Moody and Amy walked throughout Diagon Alley. They struggled to get past bustling witches and wizards to get to Ollivander's, the wand shop that Moody told her about. Finally, on the end of the road, lay a musty old shop with a worn-out sign saying, "Ollivander's."

They slowly walked into the shop. Amy could feel a magic tinge in the air, almost like a shock vibrating throughout the air. A frail man in the corner was standing, staring mystically at them. His face split into a smile and spoke to Moody.

"Hello Ian Moody. 13 inches, Oak, Dragon Heartstring, I believe. You," Mr. Ollivander said, "Must be Amy Dawn. Your father sported a nice Yew 12 inch Unicorn Hair wand, while your mother had a Teak 11 1/3 inch Phoenix Feather wand," he whispered. "Well, the wand won't chose you if you just stand here. Oh yes," he said, noticing the shock on Amy's face, "The wand choses you. Works better that way. This way please," he said, taking her to the center of the small store. "More space here. Try this," he had waved his own wand and out flew a box from the high shelves of scattered wands. Amy took it in her hand.

"Give it a swish," Mr. Ollivander encouraged. Amy raised the wand and brought it down in a rapid motion. Nothing. She started to wave the wand up and down, which eventually led to Amy causing a few hundred wand boxes to fall to the ground. Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from her hands and placed a new one in her hand. He hadn't bothered to tell her what the wand's properties. Strange.

"Of course, there are the ordinary wand properties," Mr. Ollivander started as he pulled out countless boxes of wands, "Such as birch, mahogany, and teak wood outsides, and dragon heartstring, unicorn tail hair, and phoenix feather cores. But there also rare and peculiar properties. Such as tulip, rosewood, and koa. Some strange centers are runespoor fangs, leprechaun hair, and hippogriff talons, but I hadn't had anyone take anything but the 3 ordinary cores in 52 years," said Mr. Ollivander. Amy had no idea why Mr. Ollivander was bothering to tell her this, but he seemed far away; not in the present. Mr. Ollivander disappeared for 3 minutes or so, looking through the back of the shop for a wand suitable for Amy. Amy had tried at least 75 wands, and it had so far taken her 48 minutes to try them all. Finally, Mr. Ollivander came out of the back of the shop holding a box in his hands as if it were made of pure gold. Amy tore the lid off and held the wand in her right hand. Instantly, Amy felt a warmth spreading throughout her body, warming her from her forehead to the tips of her toes. She brought it up, and swished it so fast in the air that it made a swish noise. Red sparks emerged from the wand, squarely hitting Moody in the face. Amy smiled as she looked down at the wand; it's smooth, polished medium brown surface was very straight indeed. There was no handle, but rather an indention shaped perfectly to fit her hand.

"Good, good!" Mr. Ollivander said with delight. "How peculiar... how strange... I'm curious..." Mr. Ollivander wondered out loud. "What?" Amy asked.

"That wand is 9 3/4 inches, Olive, and...Chimaera Scale. Yes," he said, responding to Amy's confused expression, "You are the first in 52 years to have a wand with something other than the big 3 as a core. And Olive... the last person to have Olive as I know was a young boy who got expelled 24 years ago," he finished in a whisper as Amy gulped. "Chimaera Scale is extremely rare. But powerful, yes, very powerful... "

Moody paid Mr. Ollivander 8 galleons for Amy's wand and they walked out of the shop. Amy stared at the wand in her hand' she hadn't bothered to put it back in the box.

She had a pet phoenix and a Chimaera scale wand, the ability to changer her appearence, and the ability to make people do what she wanted them to do. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ wondered Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

**((Author's Note: I'd like to thank the 3 or 4 of you that are following my story. I've seen people with 50 reviews that quit because they claimed that nobody liked their story. When I saw the little 4 next to the word "Reviews", I was ecstatic Thanks to all of you, and I promise I won't quit until this girl goes through her 7th year! I will be doing something different- Writing from a different POV. Just an experiment. Bear with me please!**  
**From- GinnyBond321))**

* * *

_Previous Chapter_  
_She had a pet phoenix and a Chimaera scale wand, the ability to changer her appearance and the ability to make people do what she wanted them to do. What the bloody hell is wrong with me? wondered Amy._

* * *

Sirius Black's POV  
Sirius looked in disgust at his father. Here they were, at the Leaky Cauldron. Mum had sent them out for school supplies for Sirius' very first year at Hogwarts. Sirius was very excited to finally see the world of magic outside of his house (His parents never let him go to Diagon Alley for some reason), and he was even more ecstatic to find out he was going with his father. His father was the only person he could stand in the family, with his evil Muggle-Born hater Mother and smart-ass Regulus, his father (That he barely talked to; he was so busy) was the only one in the family not talking about muggle-born filth (Sirius couldn't bear to hear or think the word 'mudblood') or his perfect grade on something or other.

But Sirius' father hadn't given a single damn about Sirius ever since they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron 3 hours ago. He found a few of his buddies and insisted that they were "only going to have a couple of drinks." 10 minutes later, they were all extremely drunk and singing a drinking song. Sirius could not go on without his father, for he didn't have a wand to tap the brick in the back lot. Sirius just couldn't stand it anymore, and started to hoist his father up.

"Dad, get up, we need to get my Hogwarts stuff, remember? That's what mum sent us our for!" he said, worry in his voice. His stupid father was still was slumped over, muttering something about more beer. "Get up, get up, what type of father do you think you are you great lump of-" and then he stopped. He had spotted a very pretty girl staring at him, looking at him with a mix of sympathy and disgust on her face. Sirius was sure he flushed red and went to fix his hair before she was swept away by a man that must have been her father. Lucky she doesn't have a baboon in the place of a father, Siruis thought miserably to himself. Then, he got an idea. He left his father and followed the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes to the back lot. By the time he had gotten there, the girl and her father had already walked through the passage way, and it was starting to close. Sirius sprinted towards it, and leaped into the closing area. Sirius almost was squeezed to death, but he landed with an _oompf_ as he fell on the brink ground on the other side of the brick wall. Sirius stood up, brushed the dust off of his shirt, and took a look around.

Sirius' jaw fell in shock. He had always pictured Diagon Alley as an old muggle street; just a few hints of magic around here and there, and that was it. But it was quite the opposite Everything seemed to be held together by magic;the shabby shops had glistening windows with sweets, clothes, supplies for potions, and so on displayed behind the shiny glass. Sirius pulled his bag of money out of his pocket; his mother had cast a light-weight spell on the bag. Sirius knew that he should spend it on his supplies, but Sirius just wanted something cool, something to treasure in particular before he moved onto the boring stuff.

_Quidditch_, he though at once. Sirius began to search for the shop, but there was soon no need.

"NO!" Sirius heard from not 60 feet off. He followed the source of the scream only to see the girl he saw earlier in an epic fight with what he thought was her father, but now was very clear was not, for the girl was kicking, punching, and growling at the man. It didn't look childish, either, the girl seemed to be very experienced in fighting. The man was clearly losing, she girl kept on ducking his attempts to grab her as she twirled around him and dove under his legs. Finally, the girl stabbed him in the sides with two fingers, and while he was distracted, she swept her foot underneath his feet so that he fell. She started a battle scream and ran directly into the-

_Quidditch store?_ Sirius thought in amazement. He was sure that she was battling to race into the store next to it, Dress Robes Just For Witches. Wow, Sirius thought, as he followed the girl into the store. As soon as he stepped in, he forgot everything. He had just walked into the most magnificent shop in the world. There were shelves sky-high with thin boxes of broomsticks, and aisles and aisles of treatment boxes, goggles, gloves, gear, and robes; there must have been twenty aisles in all. Sirius raced from aisle to aisle, browsing the various items they had in stock. Sirius decided in the end on a pair of magnificent Quidditch goggles, which had the colors red and gold on them. He liked how the colors reflected off of each other; making a perfect harmony, and in his opinion they were far better than the silver and green ones.

"Your ideal house must be Gryffindor," said the clerk as he inspected him. Sirius was taken aback, "There has never been a single person in my family who wasn't a Slytherin," he said, amazed. The clerk raised his eyebrows. "Usually, color preference means, nothing, but you seemed to be drawn to the Gryffindor team section for the entire"- The man looked at his watch-"2 hours and 27 minutes you have been here. Here you are, would you like it wrapped?" the man finished "That will be 3 galleons," the man said as Sirius refused the wrapping. He dug in is bag and handed it to the man. He fastened the goggles onto his head and walked out.

_So what if they're Gryffindor goggles? They're still awesome_, he thought as he walked down the street. Sirius had already memorized his school supply list from the moment he got it yesterday, so he didn't bring it along. Sirius went through all of the stores for his robes, books, and the rest of his supplies. The only things left were the two most exciting things on the list- a wand and a pet. A broom, of course, would have been the most exciting thing above a wand, but first years were not allowed one. So he just walked into a random pet store and started to browse. He saw dancing rats, cats that could fly, and toads that were capable of simple speech, but nothing caught his eye. Nothing until his eyes drifted to a rather large cage covered by a cloth in the back of the shop. He looked behind him; the shop owner was talking to a customer about a cat she was about to get. Perfect.

Sirius tip-toed over to the cage, and very slowly, he nudged the blanket so it fell to the ground. Sirius looked around, but saw nothing as he looked straight ahead, expecting to see a dragon of some sort. Not until Sirius looked down, did he see something. It was a small, owl, no bigger than the size of bludger. Sirius almost laughed, but held it back in fear of the shop owner hearing him. Instead, he bent down to the owls level as it stared him right in the eye. The owl was a peculiar color, almost like a silver-gold-ish hue. Sirius knew that there was a reason there was a enormous cage for a small owl, so he decided that it was best not to mock it.

"Hey there," he said friendly. The owl cocked his head to the side._ Your'e not making fun of me,are you, human? If you are, you will pay_. The owl's eyes... never mind, Sirius thought. There's no way...  
_Yeah, I was talkin' to you,_ the owl seemed to be pushing thoughts into Sirius' head. Sirius almost fell backwards in shock.

"Er, hi," Sirius whispered, not wanting to be heard, in case of being thought crazy. "Do I talk out loud to you, or do I think it?" he sunk his volume down to a barely audible whisper.

_Either way is fine_, the owl said, or rather, thought_: But thinking might be a bit better, so that nobody thinks that your'e crazy,_ the owl thought.

_Nice decision_, Sirius agreed. Why do you have such a large cage? Sirius wondered. The owl didn't say anything, he merely showed him. The owl opened his mouth and revealed many sharp teeth that could easily cut skin. The cage is so that they can back away if I try to bite them when they feed me, the owl said with pride.

_Well, c'mon, your coming with me_, Sirius said. The owl looked at him with large eyes. _Really, human? Could I really? Oh, no need for that,_ the owl thought as he saw Sirius trying to pull open the locked latch. The owl opened his surprising large mouth, or beak, and bite the cage bars so hard that they snapped in half. The shop owner had sent the customer out, and they were the only ones in the shop as she slowly turned away and looked at the owl biting his way out of the cage. The witch shrieked and ran over.

"Out of the way,boy!" She exclaimed, pulling her wand out. But Sirius ran forward and snatched the wand up with two hands. The witch flinched and shut her eyes tight, as if she were expecting the owl to rip Sirius apart. But the owl remained quite calm as Sirius cradled him in his arms.

"How'd you do that?" the witch scream-whispered. Sirius shrugged. "Can I have him?" he asked. The witch widened her eyes, but nodded with enthusiasm and she rushed over to the counter. "15 galleons," she said without looking at anything, as if she were waiting to say those words for a very long time. Sirius handed over the money and walked out of the shop. "Don't you want to know what it eats?" the witch yelled after him. "I'll get by," Sirius smiled as he walked out of the shop with a new friend.

_How come you never spoke to anyone else before?_ Sirius asked as the owl and Sirius sat on the bench, eating icecream. Well, Sirius was sitting on the bench eating ice cream. The owl, who Sirius had given the name of Aden, which meant 'fire', was sitting on Sirius' shoulder eating a part of the ice cream cone that Sirius had broken off for him._ Nobody really looked at it logically, like you did,_ Aden admitted._ It was always, 'Ooh, look at the little cute owl, how adorable' or, 'Why does such a pathetic owl have such a big cage?' Each answer always got a bite, but you're the first one to take the situation and think about it. You should be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but difineitly not Slytherin. What?_ Aden asked, seeing the shock on Sirius' face._ I can read minds, remember?_

_Oh yeah_, Sirius thought._ That's going to take a lot getting used to._

_Shouldn't you be getting your wand?_ Aden asked impatiently._ I want to see you do magic as much as you do, you know._

_All right, all right_, Sirius thought, stuffing the rest of his cone into his mouth. _One day, I'm going to accidentally talk out loud to you and people are going to start to talk,_ Sirius told Aden as he mind-chuckled.

Sirius and Aden dodged in and out of the crowd. Even thought Aden was quite small, everyone still noticed him, for the sun's light reflected off of his shiny feathers and pure gold eyes._ I have no idea where Ollivander's is_, Sirius thought to Aden desperately. _ Can you read one of these people's minds and see if you can tell where it is?_

_Sure can do, boss._ Aden suddenly went quiet for a minute of so as Sirius walked down Diagon Alley, pushing past the large crowd and having no idea where he was going. Suddenly, Aden spoke up and thought, _Ooh! Finally, this dude just thought, "Take two lefts and a right to get there, two lefts and a right to Ollivanders." he was trying to remind himself on where to go. I don't think he'll remember, thought, he seemed quite dim._ Sirius laughed to himself as he took two lefts and a right. Then he saw the musty little shop, the one with the worn-off paint on the sign that barely read, "Ollivander's."

Sirius slowly walked to the shop. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to one of the biggest moments of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter  
Sirius slowly walked to the shop. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to one of the biggest moments of his life.

* * *

Sirius Black's POV

Sirius pushed open the musty door. The door was far lighter than he expected, so the force Sirius used to push the door open was far too much. The door banged open and hit the other side of the wall. The door flew with such force that dust was soon snowing down on him.

_Cool. A bit impolite, though_. Aden did a mind-chuckle as he saw Sirius' reaction.

_That wasn't cool,_ Sirius thought angrily. _That was just as rude as kicking down the front door._

The mind argument soon subdued, for a old, rather-fast moving man was walking their way. His eyes had that weird look that gave Sirius the impression that he was looking into his soul.

"Er... you...must be Mr. Ollivander?" Sirius awkwardly asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "Over here, Sirius. I thought I would be seeing you alone."

"Sure..." Sirius mumbled, immensely creeped out. Mr. Ollivander led him to the center of the small shop. He had boxes scattered all over the place, and as Sirius stood on his tip-toes, he saw that there was a small mountain of wand boxes behind his desk.

"The last customer was a bit difficult," Mr. Ollivander said, responding to the look of amusement on his face. Mr. Ollivander cut to the chase and walked over to the pile of wands. He looked for a while, wringing his hands, then he picked a box up with two fingers and walked over to Sirius. He took the wand out of the box, picked the thin, dark brown wand out if the indention, and he handed it to Sirius. But Sirius didn't take it.

"That one," Sirius pointed to a box to the left of Mr. Ollivander. Sirius had no idea what he was doing, but his mind told him to do it, so he did. Mr. Ollivander raised his eyebrows and looked at the box.

"Ah," he said, leaving the wand he just selected for him on his desk. Sirius watched in amazement as Mr. Ollivander actually went over to the box and pick it up. Sirius obviously expected for Mr. Ollivander to ignore him and tell him to take the wand. But Mr. Ollivander had picked the wand up, and handed it to him.

Sirius took it from his hand, and Sirius knew at once that this wand was the one for him. It was engraved just for his hand, and the wand sent a stream of what him wasn't sure what it was; either warm or cold; throughout his body. Sirius swished the wand from side to side, and gold sparks emitted from the tip of the wand.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. Sirius put the wand back in the box as he Mr. Ollivander began to explain.

"11 1/4 inches, Birch, and Dragon Heartstring," Mr. Ollivander told him. "Usually, the wand chooses the wizard, but I have just seen with my own eyes that the wizard chose the wand. Or," Mr. Ollivander started, "It could have been a simple coincidence."

_Is it just me, or is that guy super crazy?_ Aden asked as they walked out of the shop moments later. They had just paid Mr. Ollivander 7 galleons for the wand, and after Mr. Ollivander gave Sirius a speech about his 'strange ways' and 'how amazing it was to pick his own wand.'

_No, he's defineitly not right in the head,_ Sirius thought back.

_Oh, look who it is, Aden thought,_ curtly nodding his small head at the girl with blonde hair and the man escorting her around. They were sitting on the bench, the man looked like as if he had given up on talking to her completely, as the girl was closely inspecting the broom she had in her hands.

_That's a Nimbus 1000 and 71!_ Sirius mind-exclaimed._ That's the best broom in the world! The only broom I have at home is some old Cleansweep model_, Sirius complained enviously. He watched the girl for a few moments as she began to grow slightly bored. The girl took out her wand. _That's a weird color for a wand,_ Sirius mind-commented on the greenish-brownish hue.

_That's because it's an olive wand_, Aden said, reading the girl's mind.

The girl was beginning to poke the man sitting next to her with the olive wood wand. The man tried to ignore it, but the girl kept on rapidly poking him. After a few more pokes, the girl jammed the stick so hard that it emitted red-hot sparks and slightly burned the man. The man jumped two feet in the air and scowled as the girl giggled, her golden hair shaking. Sirius was beginning to laugh, too, but in fear of the girl seeing him, he ducked behind some trash cans.

_Doesn't this qualify as stalking?_ Aden thought curiously.

_Oh shush,_ Sirius retorted. He looked back at the girl.

"Give me a word to say," the girl said to the man after she had finished giggling.  
"Wha? Oh, er, Accio," the man mumbled tiredly. It was obvious that the man was exhausted and would wish nothing more than for the girl to sit still and shut up for 5 minutes.

"Okay," the girl said happily. "Can I say 'accio' while I point at something with my wand?" the girl asked. The man nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"What else do I say?" the girl pushed, eager to perform magic.

"Mmmmm... say the name of the thing your pointing at," the man made a huge mistake, and would most likely not have told her this information if he was properly awake. The girl aimed her wand at a candy booth. She pointed at the collection of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and said,

"Accio Beans!"  
As Sirius expected, the beans flew towards the girl. The girl, with eyes as wide as teacup plates, caught it in mid-air.

"Sweet!" he heard the girl exclaim. She looked at the price tag on the bottom of the box. She turned to dig in a large bag of what must have been money, and got out 3 sickles. She turned to face the booth, whose owner noticed nothing, and shut one eye, as if she were aiming. She grasped the silver coins in her hand, and threw the coins in the air. They shimmered in the air before handing in a nice stack on the booth owner's outstretched hand. The booth owner almost fell over in shock. He looked around, saw nobody suspicious, and then he slipped the coins in his hand.

"Score!" he heard the girl laugh. Sirius started to laugh too. Sirius must have been too loud, though, before he realized it, he heard, "Accio trash bag " come form the girl. Sirius watched in horror as the trash bag concealing his face flew away from him and towards the girl. The girl looked right at Sirius.

To his amazement, the girl looked away and muttered, "Weird. I could have sworn I heard someone." Sirius looked at Aden, confusion on his face. But Aden wasn't there. Neither was his shoulder. Sirius turned his head to glance at his reflection in the shiny trash can. His head was completely gone.

Before Sirius could yelp out, he heard Aden tell him,_ Duck behind the other trash cans and I'll explain._ Sirius did as he was told and creeped behind the trash cans. Aden and his head reappeared.

_Well, you see,_ Aden said, not letting Sirius speak, _I can also turn invisible. Whatever I am touching, that can turn invisible too._

_And you didn't tell me earlier because...?_ Sirius inquired, a bit angry.

_Well, you seemed busy fascinating about Amy and it seemed rude to interrupt_, Aden teased.

_Who's Amy?_ Sirius wondered.

_Who do you think she is, dummy?_ Aden said._ It's the blond chick. I heard her name when Professor Moody mentioned her while he was fluently cursing in his mind._

_Oh,_ Sirius thought back. Sirius peeked between the garbage cans. The man got up to go do something.

_There's your opportunity._ Aden said. Sirius, confused, looked at him.

_To go talk to Amy, dumb crap. The grouchy old man isn't there anymore._

Sirius nodded. He got up from behind the trash cans, brushed his shirt off, fixed his hair (Aden rolled his eyes) and strolled up to Amy. He sat next to Amy on the bench.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked, looking at Sirius. He cleared his throat.

"Hi," Sirius started off lamely. "I'm Sirius Black."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I'm Amy Dawn," she said slowly. She was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Sirius asked. He went up to run is finger through his hair, making sure it was okay.

"Aren't you the guy I saw in the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked. Sirius flushed; he had just remembered.

"Yeah. Was that your dad, the guy you with?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"No. He's a dude that burst into my room in the middle of the night 15 hours ago and told me I was a witch," Amy said, what Sirius thought was sarcasm, and started to laugh. Amy didn't crack a smile. Sirius shut up at once.

"Really?" he asked. Amy nodded.

"Well, I could kinda tell, after the way you knocked him off his feet in front of the quidditch store," Sirius grinned. Amy blushed crimson.

"You saw that?" Amy smiled, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Are you kidding? Everyone in London at 12 PM heard," Sirius kidded.

Amy giggled and covered her mouth. Sirius blushed.

"Where are your parents, anyways? Are they muggles?" Sirius asked, curious.

"They're... not with us anymore," Amy suddenly got quiet. Sirius didn't understand.

"Why, where are they?" he said as Aden closed his eyes and shook his head. Amy turned stern and all of the color drained out of her face. She closed her eyes, looking like she was about to cry.

"Amy?" Sirius turned; the man that Aden said was called Moody walked over. He saw Amy's face and turned to the boy. Sirius shrunk back as he glared at him.

"Aren't you Orion Black's son?" he asked, still glaring. Sirius nodded. Moody looked away, disgusted.

"C'mon, Amy... I'm sure I can find you a room in the Leaky Cauldron..." Amy nodded and stood up, tears now pouring down her face. Moody threw him one last glare before he walked off, his arm supporting Amy.

"What did I do wrong?" Sirius asked out loud, stunned.

_Her parents are dead, knucklehead_, Aden mind-yelled. _She just found out how they were murdered last night. It's a touchy subject._ Sirius cursed out loud which made the witches passing by shoot him nasty looks.

Sirius felt fury inside of him; this day wasn't going as he expected it would at all.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"What a stupid arse hole!" Amy exclaimed as she burst into the room that Moody just rented for her. She felt embarrassed to cry, but hey, she found out _last night _on how her parents were brutally... Amy didn't wan't to say it. She didn't even want to think it. Amy felt pathetic; usually, she was the brave one at her muggle school. Not a bully, but the type of girl that if you came running to crying, she would either slap you and tell you to snap out of it (if you were a close friend) or go beat up the person that made you cry (if you were a normal friend or obviously innocent stranger).

The point was, that Amy was the BA of her school, and you wouldn't see her crying any day.

"That was Orion Black's son," Moody told her. Amy looked at him, he looked like he wanted to spit. "His family is always going on about how muggleborns are trash and how they are useless. But they aren't so nice about saying 'muggleborns'. They use the nastiest, cruelest word you can just about call anyone."

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Mudblood," Moody said, expression softened. "It's a nasty thing to call someone. It's like the f-word, but 20 times worse," he explained.

"A professor cursed in front of me!" Amy exclaimed as Moody rolled his eyes. Amy ran to the door, opened it, and exclaimed, "Professor Moody just said the "M" word!" she yelled, laughing, before Moody pulled her away form the door and shut it.

"Just stay put and don't blow the place up, okay? I saw what you did to that bathroom in your school when the girl inside called you stupid. And no controlling people!" he finished before he walked over to the door and shut it.

Amy flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind drifted to the boy in Diagon Alley. She felt a twinge of guilt, just sitting there crying, while he sat there awkwardly with that shiny, small owl on his shoulder. He looked very macho indeed, with his leather jacket, spiky hair, and adorable little bird sitting on his shoulder. Amy suddenly got an idea. She jumped out of bed and opened the door, making sure it wouldn't creak.

She creeped downstairs, making sure not to make any noise. She peeked over the stairs and saw him. The boy named Sirius, looking down at his drunken father, still on the floor, passed out. Sirius looked down at him with a look of disgrace. He nudged his father with his foot, but he didn't wake up. Sirius looked miserable. Amy felt the guilt on her shoulders, and felt absolutely terrible.

"Hey," she said, coming out from behind the stairs. Sirius turned and saw Amy.

"Oh," he said, looking a bit happier,"What are you doing here?"

"I sleep here," Amy said. "That would be obvious, considering that I'm in a t-shirt and pajama pants," Amy said, one eyebrow raised. Moody had conjured some of her old clothes up from her house after she described them to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about... earlier," Amy said, looking down at the floor.

"Me too," Sirius muttered. Then Sirius eyes went wide and stared at something behind Amy. Amy turned, and saw Celosia. She had just matured into a beautiful, adult phoenix a half-hour ago. Celosia fluttered over to Amy, which Amy stated to pet her and coo to her as the phoenix closed her eyes and leaned against her.

"Is that a phoenix?" Sirius asked in amazement. Amy nodded.

"She's beautiful," Amy muttered.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment. Then the shiny owl on Sirius' shoulder fluttered over and nudged her.

_It's going to be fine_, a voice in her head said. Amy jumped.

"What the bloody hell?" She asked, looking at the small owl. The owl cocked it's head to the side.

_I said, human, that it's going to be fine. Don't make me regret talking to you, I only talk to a few people._ The owl was... mind talking to Amy.

Amy looked at Sirius. "Is your owl mind talking to me?' She whispered. Sirius looked at the owl. He looked at the owl, as if to say, _What was that about?_

Sirius tuned to Amy. "Yeah," he started, scratching the back of his head. "You see, he can mind talk, and read minds, so just mind talking with him is fine," his finished, shoving his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, they heard a snort behind them. Sirius turned around, and they saw Sirius' father getting up, mumbling. He was obviously still a little drunk.

He looked up with a crazed look in his eyes. His eyes drifted over Sirius and landed on Amy. He snorted.

"Are...a... aren't you Nathaniel and Ramona's kid?" he lazily said. Amy nodded. Orion laughed.

"LeStrange... LeStrange and... Goyle... my best friends," his father mumbled. He laughed again, like a madman. "They killed them, good for them! Killed off those blood traitor, mudblood lovers... world's better off without 'em-" But he didn't finish his rambling, for Amy had took out her wand, pointed to the decoration cauldron on the shelf behind them filled with roses, said "Accio cauldron!" and it soared towards Amy, but instead of landing in her hand, it whacked the back of Orion's head with an unnatural thud. Orion rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fell face forward on the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support! Longer, more action filled chapters coming up!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous Chapter_

_"LeStrange... LeStrange and... Goyle... my best friends," his father mumbled. He laughed again, like a madman. "They killed them, good for them! Killed off those blood traitor, mudblood lovers... world's better off without 'em-" But he didn't finish his rambling, for Amy had took out her wand, pointed to the decoration cauldron on the shelf behind them filled with roses, said "Accio cauldron!" and it soared towards Amy, but instead of landing in her hand, it whacked the back of Orion's head with an unnatural thud. Orion rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fell face forward on the table._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Amy watched in shock as she witnessed Sirius' Father's head plop down on the table. He laid there, motionless. After a few seconds of avoiding eye contact with Sirius, she finally managed to do it. Amy looked at Sirius; he was white with shock and he couldn't speak. They just stood there, frozen.

Then Amy ran. She ran around the corner, up the stairs, and burst into Professor Moody's room. Professor Moody groaned, sat up, and flicked on the bed lamp. He looked up, bags under his eyes, and stared groggily at Amy.

"What the bloody hell did you do this time?" Moody mumbled.

"Get down. Now," Amy said flatly. Moody looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"Just stop asking questions and come downstairs, would you? Once you see the crime scene, you'll understand."

"Crime scene? Amy, talk sense, would you?"

"SOMEBODY'S DYING, DANG IT!" Amy yelled. Moody looked alert at once and threw the covers off of him. He was wearing lilac pajama cloaks and, despite the situation, Amy couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Moody and Amy walked down the creaky stairs and to Sirius' dad. Moody rushed over, and looked at him. The little color his face had left drained out. He gulped. Then Moody caught sight of his face, and scowled a little bit.

"What did this pile of rubbish do this time? I'm guessing that he deserved it, piece of scum," Moody spat.

"Professor-" Amy started, but was interrupted by Sirius, who was lurking in the corners with that mind-talking owl on his shoulders.

"No," he said, "He's right. My f-father called her parents rubbish, and blood traitors, and mud-" Sirius stopped. He took a deep breath, and resumed speaking. "He called them m-mudblood lovers." he whispered-spat. Professor Moody raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I'm not surprised," he muttered. "As much as I dislike this man, I must send him to St. Mungo's. Do you two mind telling me how this happened?" Moody said.

"I-" Amy said, but was interrupted again.

"He banged his bottle of beer so hard on the table that it caused the wall behind him to shake, which made the cauldron fall on his head," Sirius interrupted. Amy whipped her head around to look directly at Sirius. His expression was cold; hard and frozen; Amy never thought that she would see Sirius act serious. Or lie. Okay, she could totally see Sirius lie, but not like this. Not in s serious situation that involved his own father. But Sirius glared at his father. He sneered at his awkward, slumped over figure with, not dislike, but hatred.

Moody must have seen what Amy was seeing; when Moody began to talk to Sirius, he did it with a softened expression and looked Sirius in the eye with understanding.

"I'm taking your father to St. Mungo's. Amy, go to bed at once. Sirius, I'll try to come back and escort you home, but I might be late; your father for whatever reason is rather important in the Ministry."

Sirius tried to crack a smile. Amy spoke up at once.

"Sirius can sleep in your room, can't he? If you are going to be gone all night, then why let your 2 galleons go to waste?" Amy persuaded. Moody looked at her peculiarly, but nodded his head.

"Sure. Sirius, have you got your money and your Hogwarts's Express ticket?" Sirius nodded. "Excellent. Before I get back tomorrow, I'll stop by at your house and discuss with your mother what has happened. I'll get your trunk for you, too. Is it packed?" Moody asked.

Sirius looked down and flushed. "Yeah... I started packing as soon as I got the letter..." he looked embarrassed. Moody didn't catch this, however. He nodded curtly and hoisted Orion up.

"Go to bed immediately. Don't open the door until daylight. See you in the morning," Moody dismissed. He apparated with Orion on the spot.

"I would pack as soon as I could, if I had terrible parents," Amy whispered to Sirius. Amy could feel her hair turn white, as it always did when she was nervous. Sirius didn't respond. He just stared at Amy, not saying anything, as the owl hooted silently form his shoulder. Amy rushed to Sirius and wrapped her arms around him, and started to cry.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

Sirius felt awkward. Happy, but awkward. He was thrilled that the girl he fancied was in his arms, but he just felt... Weird.

Sirius could handle various things: A mad dog who tried to bite him as a child, a nest of angry hornets, a bad-tempered mother, and a smart-ass brother. The one thing that Sirius could not manage to take control over was anything that involved crying. He had no idea how to react to it, considering that the last time he cried was when his mother took him away from a friend he had made in a muggle park when he was two and a half. The only thing Sirius did was awkwardly attempt to hug Amy back and pat her on the back. Eventually, to Sirius' relief, Amy pulled away, sniffling.

"I'm... really sorry. I usually don't cry. This is really embarrasing for me," Amy muttered. Suddenly, Sirius yelped and fell. He looked up, and there was no denying it: Amy's hair was indeed a brilliant shade of green. Amy looked at him, with the look she usually wore before she broke down in tears; looking at him as if he were the most utterly pathetic person on earth. Sirius gulped.

"Your... your hair," Sirius said faintly. Amy glanced at it. She frowned.

"Ugh. I hate it when my hair does that," she said. She shut her eyes tightly and looked like as if she was concentrating. Her hair changed back to it's normal golden color, slowly fading from green to gold. "Just... I'll tell you later. On the train or something. But my hair is not important right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for bursting out in tears earlier, I'm sorry for cracking your dad's head open, and I'm sorry for leaving giant tear marks on your sleeve," Amy said suddenly. Her hair turned faintly green again. "Sorry, I suck at apologies..." she muttered, looking away. Sirius laughed.

"It's fine. I guess I was a little bit of an idiot earlier-"

_You think, dumb crap?_ Aden interrupted. Both Amy and Sirius jumped and looked at Aden.

_What? It's not like I can only talk at one person at a time. You guys really need to stop doubting me_, Aden joked, cocking his head sideways. Amy and Sirius looked at each other and stifled laughs.

They soon turned very quiet, and wouldn't look at each other. Sirius scratched the back of his head, which had become a habit of his. They awkwardly bid each other good night.

Sirius rushed up the stairs after Amy, and set out to look for Professor Moody's room. It was easy to find; there was one door that stood ajar. He pushed the door open completely and found himself in a neat and tidy room. Sirius sat down on the bed.

_Well, this was a wonderful night_, said Aden cheerfully.

_Shut up_, said Sirius groggily as he fell backwards on the bed from exhaustion. He was asleep before his head hit the pillows.

_Sirius had woken up. But he didn't remember anything. He suddenly found himself on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius felt delighted; he was going to Hogwarts. He looked around, and found Amy and Aden beaming at him. Sirius had never felt so happy in his life._

_He outstretched a hand towards Aden to pick him and put him on his shoulder.. But Sirius' hand penetrated Aden as if he were a ghost. Aden's glint of happiness in his gold eyes soon became more creepy than were delighted to know that Sirius had discovered their secret. Amy's eyes soon turned into eye's similar to a demons. They turned bright red, like blood. Aden's soft golden eyes were also turning a bright shade of red. Sirius' face drained of any color._

_Suddenly, the train crashed. Sirius' skin felt like as if it were being ripped off him; the train crashed so hard. It flipped over, smashing Sirius around the train compartment, surely breaking a few bones. The train did a few more somersaults then landed on it's side onto the forest next to them. Sirius got up, but groaned as he did so. The compartment's glass was broken, piercing Sirius' skin. He looked up, and saw flames. There was screaming, but it was all in his ear. Even thought nobody was near him, he could hear shrieks next to him. The spirits of Amy and Aden were nowhere to be seen._

_Sirius shut his eyes tight. His head began to spin from the screaming. Then, suddenly, the screaming stopped. Sirius allowed himself to squint. All he saw was darkness. He opened his eyes fully, and he was in a tunnel. A deep, dark tunnel with no end. The walls were crawling with vines and scum. The grey bricks that made the ground were crumbled and old. Then, suddenly, a voice._

_It's not real. It's just something to fool you. Pull you in. Run. Run. Run. Then, right after it finished, screams started. Sirius scrambled up, almost tripping, and sprinted. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a shadow rushing towards him. It wasn't running. It wasn't human enough to run. It was gliding. Sirius yelped and ran faster._

_Sirius started to get tired. His legs felt like jelly, and his head was starting to spin. Sirius tripped over his own feet and fell face-first on the ground. Sirius could barely squint; he saw the shadow bend over him. Sirius shut his eyes and accepted the fact that he was good as dead. Sirius felt the life being sucked out of him. A cold wave of darkness washed over him, and Sirius felt that he would do anything, anything to just get away, to escape from this hell..._

Then he awoke.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Busy times, I guess. Thanks for all of your support!**

**GinnyBond321**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous Chapter_

_A cold wave of darkness washed over him, and Sirius felt that he would do anything, anything to just get away, to escape from this hell..._

_Then he awoke._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Amy squinted her eyes as light flooded the room. Someone had dashed into her room and yanked the curtains open. Amy groaned as Celosia settled down next to her on the bed. She nudged Amy's leg with her beak. Amy grinned slightly. Then her eyes snapped back at the person in her room. She saw who it was and almost laughed.

"Sirius, what are you doing in my room at 6:30 in the morning?" she grumbled.

"Get up, idiot! We're going! Today! Hogwarts! Really! Right now! Hurry up, you fool! Come on! Lets go! Now! Hogwarts!" Sirius went on like an over excited puppy. "Get up, get up, we might miss the train!" Sirius exclaimed.

"The train doesn't leave until 11 o'clock, dumbo," Amy mumbled, but climbed out bed. "Leave me alone for a moment, would you? I need to change." As Amy looked up, she saw that Sirius was already in his Hogwarts cloaks. His spiky hair looked shiny and every-strand-in-a -perfect-position-like, as if Sirius woke up 20 minutes earlier just to make it perfect. Amy rolled her eyes.

Sirius strutted out of the room as Amy began to shower. As she got out, she dried and started to slip on a red summer dress with a gold bow. She slipped on her Hogwarts robes, too, so that Sirius wouldn't look to stupid being the only one with Hogwarts robed on already. She put on white flats and ripped a brush through her hair as she brushed her teeth. She checked her watch, and it has been an hour since Sirius had first woken her. She dragged her neatly packed trunk out of her room, and carefully carried the large caged carrying Celosia, which she now properly fit now.

"Need help?" Sirius grinned from ear to ear as he took her trunk for her without another word. He bounded down the stairs with the trunk in his arms. Amy giggled and followed him. They went to sit at a booth in a corner. They sat silently, both too excited to eat. Then looked up as someone walked into the bar, hoping that is was Moody to escort them to platform 9 and 3 quarters. But it was someone else. He had brown hair and a sheepish smile. He was alone. He sat at the booth across from them and pulled out a letter. It was the Hogwarts letter, and he was going through the trunk he dragged in, making sure he had everything. When his eyes landed on something on the list that wasn't in his trunk, his eyes widened and he began to search frantically for the same thing, over and over, until he gave up. He leaned back and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked as the boy jumped. He looked at Amy and flushed slightly. It was obvious that he had no idea that two people were watching him.

"Well, I've forgotten my money, but I guess that it's alright, seeing as we can't go anywhere that sells stuff, like Hogsmeade, but still. There's a trolley on the train and I was hoping to get some things, but-" he stopped, for Amy was pulling out her money and counted out 5 galleons, 14 sickles, and 8 knuts. The boy looked aghast as she handed them to him. He shook his head. "I can't take it, it's your money..."

"Look here, buddy, I have enough god damn money to last to my great-grand children, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Just take it before a force it to you," Amy said firmly. The boy, looking doubtful, slowly extended his hand as Amy spilled the money into his hand. The boy looked up and grinned.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime. What's your name, anyways?" Amy asked.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Amy Dawn. This is Sirius Black over here-" she indicated to Sirius across from her, "- You don't know how weird it is for him to be this quiet." The boy smiled.

"Black? That's your father then, the bloke who's in St. Mungo's?" Sirius suddenly looked up at Remus.

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked, not harshly.

"My father works for him. That's why I'm alone, because he had to go to St. Mungo's to visit him."

"Sorry," Amy said. "That would be my fault. I sort of accidentally cracked his skull open with a cauldron." Amy could not conceal her grin, and neither could Sirius. Remus grinned too. Then there was a crack. It was Moody, who had just apparated out of thin air in front of them. Remus didn't look to frazzled, as if strange wizards popping out of nothing was as normal as anything.

"Sorry kids. Geez, it's 7:50! You guys get up early. The earlier the better. Come on," Moody said. Then he spotted Remus, who was looking away, muttering about how he would take something like a "Knight Bus". Amy didn't understand, but didn't feel like leaving him there.

"Hey, Professor Moody, we just met Remus here. Could he come along?" Amy asked in the sweetest voice possible. Moody looked over his shoulder to look at Remus. He smiled.

"Sure. Would you like a ride?" he asked kindly. Remus looked at Amy appreciatively.

"Er, yeah. Thank you," Remus said, grinning from ear to ear and dragging his trunk out. He held a cage with a handsome tawny owl. It hooted slightly as he was swung back and forth. Moody turned to look at them. He picked up a napkin from another table. He tapped it with his wand, and it glowed slightly.

"This is a portkey. Just touch it at 7:52, and I'll meet you there." Moody apparated.

"Wait, what?" Amy and Sirius said at the same time. Remus laughed.

"It's a portkey. It transports you a certain place when you touch it at a certain time," Remus explained, still grinning. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, that makes it 12 more seconds to grab ahold of the portkey. I suggest that we all put a finger on the portkey," Remus said, laying his pointer finger on the napkin, "Like so."

Amy and Sirius slowly put their own fingers on the napkin, feeling quite stupid. Remus looked down at his watch again, and started to count, "3...2...1..."

Then, Amy found herself in a position alike side-along apparation with Moody; she felt her insides being squished as if she was a large jelly donut. Amy was forced into a small area of nothing.

Then, as quickly as it started, the feeling stopped. Amy was unaware that she had shut her eyes tightly. Amy, realizing it, slowly opened her eyes. She gasped.

She was in a completely different place. From what she could make out, she, Remus, and Sirius were in a crowded train station. She looked up and there were the signs 'Platform 9' and 'Platform 10' hanging in between the barriers. Amy looked from Sirius to Remus. Sirius looked as confused as Amy was, but Remus was looking about thoughtfully. Amy and Sirius stood on their tiptoes, trying to look for Moody, but with no success Remus was running his hands along walls for some reason, muttering to himself. Finally, Remus gave a sudden yelp. Amy and Sirius pulled their trunks and cages through the crowd. When they reached Remus, his face was filled with delight.

"Put your hand on it and push. Hard," Remus said. Amy did so, slightly doubting Remus. Then she gasped. Her hand had penetrated the wall as if it were made of evaporating stone. Sirius did the same. He slapped his hand to the wall, expecting nothing, and yelped. "Don't your parents tell you how to get on the platform, being pureblood and all?" Amy asked. Before Sirius could answer, Remus cut it.

"Shut it. People around us are starting to stare, and-" Remus started, but he was cut off.

"And some people are waiting for losers like you to move and run through the stupid barrier," a large boy behind him sneered. Amy wasn't quite sure wheter he classified as a boy, though. He was more like a teenage gorilla. His straw-colored hair stuck up in the front, making him look even more stupid then he probably already was. Amy sneered right back, as well as Sirius. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"We would have, until you walked in," Sirius sneered. "Your stupidity fogged up the place, so we couldn't see." The gorilla boy flushed slightly. He pushed his trunk aside, knocking over the frail boy besides him. The boy waddled to Sirius, who looked ready to fight as well. The boy pulled his fist back and socked Sirius in the eye. Amy shrieked.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it! That's my friend, you idiot!" People started to form a crowd around them; muggles and witches and wizards. The boy turned and laughed.

"Like a stupid little girl like you can do anything," he said. Amy felt anger build up inside of her. She could have controlled him to punch himself in the face, of course, but that was far too slow. She stalked over. The boy tried to take a swipe at her- but Amy blocked it easily. She held his arm, twisted it, and brought her leg around his so he fell on his rear. People gasped.

He looked up, embarrassed He stood up slowly but before he could do anything, Amy ducked behind him, kicked him in the back of his knees, and held him in a held lock. The boy gasped and twisted, but couldn't break away. Amy let go, jumped over him, and stood in fighting stance. She had no idea how she could do it, or where she learned it, but she could. The boy, still not giving up, charged at her. She could hear Sirius yelling, as well as Remus, but she didn't care. She leaped in the air sideways, so she kicked off of the wall, and landed in a spider-stance on the ground behind him. People around her sounded shocked. The boy turned around stupidly, and charged once again. This time, Amy didn't run. That would be a cowardly thing to do.

Instead, she brought her clenched fist back and sunk it in his stomach. The boy let out an _oof_, but didn't seem too frazzled. He looked up at Amy with hatred, just like her 'parents' did sometimes when she came back with a letter from school saying she turned a girl into a canary or how she was found on the roof of the school. Amy narrowed her eyes. The boy attempted to punch her in the face- but Amy deflected it, and kicked squarely in the chest. The boy stumbled back, and landed on his back. The monster was defeated.

Amy walked over to him, and glared. His eyes were squinted from the exhaustion. Amy said, quite audibly "Listen here, you little shit. You don't mess with my friends. And you certainly don't mess with me," she said. "You just got beat by a girl." Amy picked up her trunk like it weighed as much as a pillow and hoisted it over her shoulder. She balanced Celosia's cage on top of her trunk and whistled to Sirius and Remus; Sirius looking delighted and was failing to keep his laughter in, while Remus was trying to not look happy, but was failing at that as well. "Come on. We're going," Amy said, not in the sharp tone that she spoke to the boy, who was still on the ground, panting, but in the sweet, little voice she knew majority of the people around her recognized. Amy pushed past the crowd, which contained of people either glaring at her of beaming at her. When she knew that nobody was watching her, she sprinted though the barrier, trunk still balanced on her single shoulder and cage on the trunk. She spotted Professor Moody immediately, who seemed immensely relieved to see Amy.

He rushed over. "What went wrong? Did my portkey send you to another place? What took you guys?" he bombarded them with questions as Remus and Sirius managed to drag their trunks through the barrier. Amy shrugged.

"Someone punched Sirius in the face, so Amy went over and beat the snot out of the guy who did it," Remus said, smiling rather sheepishly. Moody looked at Amy.

He started at Amy for a moment. Then, surprising everyone, he bent over and pointed. "That him?" he asked, whispering, pointing to someone behind them. Amy turned her head slightly and saw his dopey shoes. She nodded curtly. Then, Moody did something that surprised them all even more- he threw back his head and started to laugh.

"What?" Sirius asked eagerly, delight spreading throughout his face. Moody was wiping away tears as he finally calmed down. Remus was smiling, as well as Amy.

"That's Goyle's son. The very first thing you do before you even step on the train is beat up the person who's father-" Moody stopped, looking away. But Amy didn't mind. She was still smiling. Remus looked about them. Then he said, "Well, that little ounce of guilt I had is gone now," he said. Everyone laughed, even Moody. Amy, Sirius, and Remus' heads whipped around as they heard the distinct noise of a train whistle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, Amy is also a ninja. Prepare yourselves for the next chapter- It's going to be looooonnngg! I promise! It may take a week or so, though. I have state testing next week, too, and being in a class two years ahead of the stuff they're testing on it should be a piece of cake. There's also no homework that week, so I should be able to get plenty of writing down. Bye! **

**-GinnyBond321**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previous Chapter_

_"That's Goyle's son. The very first thing you do before you even step on the train is beat up the person who's father-" Moody stopped, looking away. But Amy didn't mind. She was still smiling. Remus looked about them. Then he said, "Well, that little ounce of guilt I had is gone now," he said. Everyone laughed, even Moody. Amy, Sirius, and Remus' heads whipped around as they heard the distinct noise of a train whistle._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"The train's coming, the train's coming!" she squealed. If Sirius was a girl, Amy was sure that he would be squealing too. Amy did a little hop-and-spinning thing; she was so excited. Her chest was filled with so much happiness that it hurt. Sirius was smiling broadly, as well as Remus. Amy gasped. "Look!" she breathed, pointing behind them.

A brilliant train in the shade of red was awaiting them; it had the words Hogwarts Express written on the side of the train. Amy started to jump. Moody tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"I'll see you in the summer holidays. Have a great year, kiddo," he said, smiling himself. Amy lept forward and hugged him. He returned the favor. They released, and Moody told her, "If you need to contact me, owl me. If it's rather urgent, then just talk to my son. Alastor Moody. He's 21 years old and will be there at Hogwarts for 6 months to help Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"I know Professor Dumbledore! I've read about him in Hogwarts, A History," Amy said excitingly. "I don't think I'll ever pick it up again, I just had to see what Hogwarts was like. What does he need help with?" Amy asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know about. Have a good year," he said again. Amy grinned and ran towards the train, trunk on her shoulder and cage on top. She looked behind her other shoulder and saw Sirius and Remus tugging along their trunks slowly. Far too slowly. Amy sighed, rushed forward, and took Remus' trunk. "You two hold that one by yourselves, I'll manage these myself..." she said, holding the other trunk under her arms. Sirius and Remus goggled at her. Amy sighed again.

"Look, I don't know how I'm doing it, considering that I've never been able to barely hoist up my school bag before. Just ignore it," Amy told them.

They shrugged their shoulders and did as they were told. Amy was, after all, the strongest of them all. Amy turned to give Moody a wave. He waved back. Amy stepped onto the train, and he was soon out of sight. Amy stepped into the first compartment she saw, Sirius and Remus soon behind her. Then Remus stopped; he had seemed to have just remembered something. "Er, I need to talk to Madam Pomfrey in compartment 1 about my- er- sickness. I've been getting really sick lately, and er, yeah." he finished awkwardly. Amy, with his trunk still under her arm, said, "It's fine. I'll wait and I'll put your trunk in the overhead rack," she said, smiling. Remus grinned back at Sirius and Amy. He turned and went towards the opposite of the side of the train. Amy slid the compartment door with her foot.

She walked into the compartment where there was a single boy sitting there, staring at Amy and Sirius with a great interest. He goggled at Amy as she easily lifted both trunks at the same time onto the rack, as well as Celosia's cage.

_Celosia is jealous of the fact that I don't need a cage_, Aden thought to Amy boastfully.

_You've been quiet. It's about time. Can Sirius hear too?_ Amy thought. Yep, Aden thought. _But only what I think. I'm repeating things to him._

_I thought so_, Amy said, sitting down across from the boy, and Sirius sat next to him. The boy was still goggling at Amy. "You put those trunks up all by yourself," the boy started, a tone of suspicion in his voice, "But you're a girl."

"I'm going to ignore how incredibly sexist that comment was, and pretend that you haven't spoken a word since I came in," she said, crossing her arms and looking away. The boy raised his eyebrows. "I bet I could bet you in an arm wrestle match," he challenged. Amy shrugged her shoulders, yanked out her olive wand, and said, "Accio trunks!" The trunks landed with a great thud on the ground, and the boy had to pull up his legs to avoid them getting crushed. The trunks landed in a stack in front of them, creating a table. Amy put her elbow on the trunk and wriggled her fingers. "Try me."

The boy looked surprised that the weird girl in front of her actually accepted her challenge, but he smirked and pulled up his sleeve He wrapped his fingers around hers, and Amy looked at Sirius. Sirius, looking highly amused, got the point. "One," he started. The boy's muscled tightened. "Two," Amy looked into his hazel eyes. He was determined. "Three."

WHAM. In an instant, Amy had slammed the boys fist to the side of the trunk. He looked absolutely bewildered. "I wasn't ready," he said quickly. Sirius laughed. Amy shrugged again. She put her elbow on the table again. He took her hand eagerly Sirius was doubling over from laughter and shaking his head at the boy's stupidity. He counted down again between laughs, and it started again. But this time, Amy decided to tease him.

She held her elbow right there, in between, not moving. The boy grunted, using all of his strength to push against her hand, but nothing he did moved Amy's arm. "I would think that you would have given up by now. Or are you afraid to be beaten by a girl?" Sirius said jokingly. The boy's face flickered for a moment, about to laugh, but his face broke into concentration again. Amy help up her other hand to inspect her nails, mocking him. Sirius started to beat the compartment wall out of silent laughter. Finally, Amy got tired, and slammed her fist down. She picked up the two trunks and threw them onto the overhead rack. She turned to Sirius. "I'm going to find a compartment where this idiot's loud mouth doesn't make me go deaf. I'll be back," she said, slamming the compartment door open and sliding it firmly shut. But before she left, she thought of something. She slid the door open a crack and peered in. "Your glasses make you look stupid, did you know?" she said before shutting the door once again.

She walked down the corridor, looking for a place to sit. She walked past a particular compartment filled with four boys: all of them big and burly and challenging each other to what seemed like duels of some sort. They have to be 7th years, Amy thought. She kept on walking. She was having a hard time finding a suitable compartment She passed one compartment with a bundle of girls who looked like they were trying hard to be noticed: they all had sparkly clothes and loads of makeup on their face. They looked at her with interest as she walked by. Amy had no interest whatsoever to sit with those three girls, so she kept on walking. But before she could walk five steps, she heard a compartment door open.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with us? You seem lost," someone said. Amy spun around, and it was one of the Barbie dolls with a bright pink shirt and a white, sparkling cabbie hat. Amy really wanted to turn around and run, but she decided to go with her. You can't judge a book by it's cover. She followed her into the compartment.

She sat next to another blondie with a purple shirt and white short-shorts. Amy almost was to mime puking, but she stopped herself. The girl who invited her in sat across from her, and a girl with brown hair sat diagonally from her. She looked the most uncomfortable, and was not dressed in sparkles. Amy recognized her as the girl she met in Madam Malkins. She had a feeling that the girl there most have been sitting by herself and then the girls joined her, because she wore a plain green blouse and white knee shorts. The girl across from her began to talk.

"I'm Crystal Renee. This is Sophia Monroe," she said, indicating to the girl next to her. She smiled falsely and slightly waved. "And this is Tally-er-"

"Tilly. We met in Malkins," she said, holding out her hand and smiling bravely. Amy took it, smiling back. The blondie cleared her throat and began to speak in her high-pitched, falsely sweet voice. "And you are...?" she asked.

"I'm Amy Dawn," she said. Renee raised her eyebrows. "My cousin said that you beat him up in front of muggles. Is that true?" she said. Amy nodded. She narrowed her eyes. "I have a hard time believing that a pathetic mudblood like you could beat him." Tilly gasped. Amy had no idea what it meant, but she had a bit of an idea-

"Muggle-born, you mean? Bitch, please. You have no idea who I am. I suppose your fat gorilla cousin told you that?" she said. The girl glared. "Only a evil mudblood could have the ability to do that, he said. Only a freak could do that," Renee said.

"You know, your butt must be really jealous of your mouth, with all of the bull shit coming out of it," she said loudly so that she thought she heard laughter from the compartment next to them. "But no. I'll have you know that both of my parents were fully-trained Aurors-" Moody told her that they were that, whatever that was, but it sounded important "-And his pathetic father killed my mum and dad." Tilly gasped again. Amy stood up. "By the way, what brand of markers did you color your face with? You look like an attention-seeking clown. Oh wait- that's because you are," she finished. She glanced at Tilly. She looked, not nervous and uncomfortable like she did when Amy came in, but she was glaring at the girls, and from what Amy heard, she was cracking her knuckles behind her back. Tilly stood up too and walked over to Amy, purposely treading on the flip-flopped feet. Tilly and Amy laughed as they shrieked. Giggling, they walked out of the compartment, and they slammed the compartment door shut.

"Here, follow me. I said that I would meet my friend again," Amy told her. Tilly, smiling broadly, followed her.

"You had no idea how annoying they were. I was sitting alone, and then these stupid blond chicks came in, giggling and smiling with these fake voices- made me sick. They didn't ask or anything, no. They just pranced in and sat down and introduced themselves. I asked them to leave but they acted like they didn't hear me. Ugh! So pathetic. Where are we going?" she said this all very quickly, as if she has been wanting to talk to someone for quite a while. Amy looked at her in amusement. "We're here- oops!" she exclaimed. A girl with bright red hair and a boy with a rather large nose were rushing out of the compartment that Sirius and the boy were in. "Sorry," the girl muttered, distracted and furious. The boy looked rather angry too. They pushed past them and went down the corridor that Tilly and Amy just walked down.

"What was that about?" Tilly murmured.

"There's a big-headed idiot in there with my friend. You may want to cover your nose, I don't know if it's contagious or not," she said, sliding the door open. Sirius and the boy were laughing. Together. Amy groaned.

"Sirius, what did you do to those poor people?" Amy asked, exasperated Sirius smiled. "I dunno. Ask Snivellus," he taunted, and the boy started to laugh again.

"Okay. I'll make sure to do that," Amy said, rolling her eyes and sitting down across from Sirius. She had no desire to sit across from the boy again, and would like to see how Tilly would handle him. Tilly sat across from the boy, eyeing the both of them.

"Which one's the big-headed one again?" She asked audibly. Amy shot her a look as both boys looked at her, smiling. "Well tell her," Sirius kidded. "Which one of us?"

Amy opened her mouth, but Tilly interrupted. "'Cause both of you look like you stuck your mouth on an air pump. It's hard to tell whose head's larger." Sirius shut his mouth stupidly, and Amy giggled. Amy turned to the boy. "What's your name, anyways?"

"James Potter. And you are?" he said, mockingly bowing and lifting an invisible hat off his head. Amy scoffed. "Amy Dawn. You seem cocky even after I kicked your butt in arm wrestling." James flushed. Tilly snorted and turned to Amy.

"Really? Wow," she commented.

"What, don't believe me?" Amy challenged. Tilly smiled.

"Well... I don't meant to brag, but I've gone undefeated for 6 months now in arm wrestling," she said. Amy grinned right back. "Challenge accepted. Shall we do it now?" she said. Tilly nodded. Amy didn't even bother getting her wand out this time; she just jumped on on the seat and got the trunks down. She balanced one trunk on her palm and another trunk on her other palm. "Legs up," she said. Tilly did so. Amy slammed them down on top of each other. She hopped down and placed her elbow on the trunk. Tilly got up and took Sirius' spot. She placed her elbow on the trunk as well and locked fingers with Amy's. Sirius already knew the drill: he and James, who have become instant friends, counted down together. "One," Sirius said.

Tilly narrowed her eyes.

"Two," James said slowly, smiling broadly.

"You're going down," Tilly whispered. "In your dreams," replied Amy.

"THREE!" James and Sirius shouted together , someone slid opened the compartment door, and said, "Who the heck keeps on slamming trunks around-" what seemed to be a boy stopped, because he witnessed the following scene: A blond girl slamming another girl's fist down on the side of a trunk in an arm wrestle, and two boys cheering them on loudly. A small bird was chirping from one of the boy's shoulders ecstatically and a phoenix was hooting from the overhead rack.

Amy cracked her knuckled as she giggled: Tilly was looking at her, amazed. "I guess that's the end of your record, huh?" she teased. Sirius and James were doing air punches. Amy turned towards the boy in the compartment doorway. "Er... Can I help you?" she asked.

A boy with blonde hair was standing in the doorway: he looked like as if he was the build for a Quidditch player; a puffed-put chest, thick legs, and a face that said that he was loved competition. He was looking at Amy with great interest. He smirked.

"A girl beating another girl. Typical. I guess that's the only thing girls-" he was stopped by both Amy and Tilly.

"Why is every boy such a pathetic sexist pig-"

"How do you know, you don't-"

"I bet I could beat you in an arm-wrestling match, anyways-"

"Whoa, whoa," the boy said, holding out his hands. "Did I just hear that you could beat me in an arm-wrestling match? Yeah. Sure," he scoffed. Amy could hear Sirius say, "Jeez, why are arm wrestling matches so popular now?". Amy smiled. "Tilly, move so that I can teach this _pig_ a lesson," she said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'pig'. The boy narrowed his eyes and sat down. Amy put her elbow on the trunks once again, and the boy did the same as he laced his fingers around hers. This time, Tilly, Sirius, and James all said the countdown together, "One...Two... THREE!" they shouted together.

The boy had a surprising amount of strength, but it was nothing compared to Amy's. Amy decided to play with him, just as she did with James. She made a face that plainly said that she was putting no effort whatsoever into this match. She rolled her eyes, yawned, and even took out her wand to inspect it. Amy would have inspected her broom, too, but Moody said that he wouldn't let her bring it.

Amy pocketed her wand as the boy started to curse. Amy soon got bored again and forced his fist to the side of the trunk. The boy released right away and shook out his hand; Amy's hand had left a bright red hand print on his hand. Amy picked up the trunks and threw them once again on top of the overhead rack. The boy watched with his mouth wide open with surprise. Amy walked over to him grabbed him by his ankles, (They boy slipped under and fell on his head, which James and Sirius laughed loudly at) and dragged him out to the corridor. She brushed off her robes and fixed her tie. The boy scrambled up and ran out of sight, looking over his shoulder at her in fear. Amy laughed.

"What did you do to that one?" a voice said in her ear. Amy jumped slightly and saw Remus standing there, smiling and chuckling at the boy. He pointed to her robes. "Your dress is poking out of your robes," he commented. Amy bent down and tucked it out of sight. "I beat three people at arm wrestling today," she said brightly, while beckoning Remus to come in their compartment.

Remus sat next to Sirius. "So Amy tells me she beat three people in arm wrestling today. I'm going to assume that one of them was the poor chap that was running away from Amy down in the corridor"-laughter-"And the other two were thses new people right here. You two are-?" he asked, indicating towards Tilly and James.

"I'm James Potter-"  
"-And I'm Tilly R- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" she screamed and pointed at Amy. Remus, James, and Sirius all turned to Amy. James and Remus' jaws dropped, but Sirius remained calm. Amy suddenly realized that her pupils had turned white at the excitement. Only Sirius knew that Amy was a metamorphmagus. Amy and Sirius looked at each other for a fleeting moment- and decided to play along. Sirius put on a worried face and said, "Amy, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Amy, trying hard not to laugh, said, "My eyes? Why?" she asked innocently.

"Hate to break this to you, but your pupils are white," Remus said in a terrified whisper. Amy tried to look terrified as well.

"If this is a joke..." she started. She got an idea and almost smiled. "Maybe if I close my eyes, it'll go away..." Amy squinted her eyes shut and willed her hair to turn white as well. She ordered her skin to turn a light blue, and demanded her nails to grow into claw-like nails. She knew that her plan had succeeded when she heard a loud scream, one strangled yelp, and one thud as somebody landed on the floor. She opened her eyes.

Tilly was screaming her head off, Remus was doing the strangled yelling and pointing, and James had fallen on the floor in shock. Amy and Sirius, on the other hand, were laughing so hard that their laughter became silent. After a few seconds, the three of them noticed how Amy and Sirius were laughing, and stopped.

"Wait... wha... Oh!" Tilly exclaimed, watching Amy's features go back to normal. To play with them, Amy turned her eyes to be a rainbow mix. Tilly squealed and Remus and James gasped. Amy laughed.

"Yeah... she can change her appearece at will," Sirius said in a mock-bored voice. "Nothing to it, though..." Amy laughed. "I'm a-"

"-metamorphmagus," Remus cut in. "I read it in a book."

"A book? Please. How's Quidditch for a past time sport?" James kidded. Remus shrugged. I've never been into sports that much. Probably because I was never very good at it," Remus joked. The rest of them laughed. Then suddenly, they all lurched forward. The train seemed to have stopped. Amy looked up and about and her friends. Then she hopped up. "Hogwarts!" she exclaimed. She almost ran towards the door. Amy saw that majority of them were still sitting. "We don't need our trunks, let's go, let's go!" she yelled. They all broke into grins and got up. They followed Amy out of the compartment and off of the train.

It was rather dark. There were lanterns, but Amy couldn't quite see where she was. It looked like the edge of a town, or a village.

"First years over here, please!" Amy head a young woman calling them over. Amy followed the source of the voice.** (Author's Note: I know that Hagrid is supposed to do this, just hang on, I'll go over that in the next chapter.)** Amy, Sirius, James, Remus, and Tilly all followed the young witch to a river, where there were many boats. All five of them managed to climb onto one boat.

What happened next, Amy wasn't quite sure. She didn't remember much, seeing as she was hyperventilating so badly that anybody would forget what had happened. All she remembered was stepping into the must have been the Great Hall, based on what she read. She could tell that Remus had read the book too, seeing as they were the only two people who weren't completely confused. They looked at each other at the same time as somebody exclaimed "Look, there's no roof!" and majority of the first years believed this. They grinned and quickly looked away, for thy were feet away from a stool, and on top of the stool, there was a battered old hat that Amy knew was called the Sorting Hat. It opened it's mouth and began to sing. But Amy wasn't paying attention. She had just noticed a girl boy across from the crowd looking at her. Amy stared right back at him. He had sandy hair, freckles on his nose, hazel eyes, and a crooked smile.

_That's really creepy, how he's starting at me_, Amy thought. And smiling. _Ick_. She shifted closer to Sirius. She turned her attention back to the Sorting Hat, which had stopped singing. A very strict-looking witch had pulled out a list of students and was calling them out by alphabetical order.

"Allen, Mollie," she said sternly. A girl with black pig-tails ran from the crowd, sat on the stool, and looked up as the witch (Amy assumed she was a Professor) placed the hat on her head. After a few seconds, the badly sewn hat opened it's mouth and exclaimed, "Ravenclaw!" There were cheers erupting from a table over Amy's shoulder, she didn't bother looking over. After a few more people, like, "Aaylee, Cassandra" and "Bonds, Jonathan" there was a certain name called.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Black, Sirius," said who must have been Professor McGonagall (He heard Regulus talking about her.) Sirius strode up to the stool. "Good luck," he heard Amy whisper. He saw Regulus looking at him with boredom, as if he knew that he would soon be sitting next to him. Sirius felt a large weight drop in his stomach. He had just remembered that he was to be put in Slytherin, like everyone else in his family.

_But I hate my family_, Sirius thought as the hat landed on his head. _Yeah, I know. Another Black. Let's just get this over with,_ he mind grumbled. He could use various tones in mind-speaking now, now that he had Aden. Sirius was wondering where Aden went until a voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

_Black, I see?_ a voice in his ear said.

_I don't even want to be a Slytherin,_ Sirius thought gloomily.

_You don't?_ He heard a voice ask.

_Not at all_, he thought back._ Now that I think about it, it's a rubbish house. But that's where I'm going to be put, because my whole family's been in there-_

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat screamed. Sirius almost fell off the stool. His spirits lifted. He was not in Slytherin. He was in Gryffindor. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

Sirius cheerfully ran from the stool to the table that was applauding loudly. He looked over his shoulder and saw various things: Amy, James, Remus, and Tally (or Tilly, whatever) were loudly applauding as well. Then his eyes glanced over at Regulus. His face was filled with shock, staring at him as if maybe the Hat would call him back; to tell Sirius that he was really in Slytherin. Most of Slytherin house seemed shocked, too; Sirius was sure that Regulus had told them about his little brother would make the billionth person in their family to be a Slytherin.

Sirius sat next to a third year with brilliant red hair. He had spectacles poking out of his pockets, and he was fiddling with small, rectangular pieces of paper with little hearts and diamonds on them. _Strange_, he thought, then turned back to the Sorting.

They had just begun the 'D' section. Amy, of course, was the first to be called up.

"Dawn, A-" but Professor McGonagall didn't have to finish, for Amy had already sprung herself forward and leaped onto the stool. She grinned at the professor with a large smile and folded her hands on her lap. Many students laughed, including Sirius. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, but looked rather amused. She placed the hat on her head, and within two seconds, the hat exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Amy sprinted down from the stool, raced towards Sirius, and slid onto the bench. She was so quick that she collided into Sirius, which caused a train reaction of pushing throughout the row. People in the great hall laughed again, but they soon subdued.

Soon, it was Tilly, Remus, and James that joined them. All of their sortings were similar to Amy's; quickly decided. But, then again, nobody of the three sprinted majority of the time. Also, Amy remained the only student at Hogwarts to send goblets and silverware flying. Only Sirius' sorting that took particularly long. The food had appeared in front of him; that was one thing he knew would happen. Sirius shoveled mountains of chicken legs and hills of mashed potatoes on his plate. He filled his goblet with pumpkin juice, thinking to himself silently. He looked up, only to see Regulus now glaring at him. Sirius blinked. He quickly looked down at his food and stuffed his mouth with chicken. He was pondering why his sorting had taken so long.

_Well, it was debating whether you would be in evil Slytherin or good Gryffindor_, Aden thought, fluttering to his shoulder.

_Where have you been?_ Sirius asked. Aden flashed his impressive silver wings and let some fangs (Sirius had almost forgotten they were there) show.

I saw some lady owls in the _Owlery_, he thought proudly. Sirius laughed out loud. Amy looked at him strangely for a moment, then she jumped. Aden must have sent her a message. She giggled, too. It was James, Remus, and Tilly that were still very confused.

"Why do I always feel like I'm missing out on something?" Tilly asked carefully.

"It's wok yuu geez-" James' mouth was quite full with food. He wisely swallowed his food before speaking again. He cleared his throat (Tilly was giggling along with Amy) and spoke again. "It's like you guys have some secret language or something," he added.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. It's like we can send thoughts to each other," Sirius grinned madly. Amy couldn't suppress a grin, either. The other three were looking at them with a mix of curiosity and a look that said:_ they-are-plain-crazy_. Aden suddenly spoke to Sirius, and the way Amy flinched, he was thinking to Amy too.

_What about we play a game? I like games_, Aden thought. Sirius and Amy looked at him curiously.

"Why are you looking at that miniature bird thing on Sirius' shoulder?" Tilly asked. Amy shushed her. Tilly raised her eyebrows but did as she was told.

Aden did a mind-scoff. _Yeah, she deserves it._

_Deserves what?_ Sirius thought back.

_Hold on- Amy, just listen, and don't respond. I need to explain this first._ Aden told her. Amy nodded.

_I'm going to talk to them- but you guys don't say anything. Act like you have no idea what's happening. Then, one by one, I'll creep little scary thoughts into their brains every once in a while. It's not like they would tell you- who would believe a crazy thing, like voices in one's head?_ Aden thought. Amy and Sirius grinned like mad.

"Okay guys, calm down," James said. "Just sit down, eat some food, and then you'll feel okay again."

"What?" Sirius said innocently.

"You guys have been smiling like a bunch of goons," Remus said. "It's rather frightening."

Amy had turned to Sirius, and she mouthed, _James first_. Sirius suppressed a smile and nodded to Aden- he must have seen Amy.

_But what to say?_ Aden thought mischievously.

_Something creepy, like 'Oh, they just have voices in their head._' Sirius responded, still trying to suppress a smile.

_Got it_, Aden thought. They were silent for just a few seconds, and then-

WHAM. James had jumped so badly that his knees collided with the top of the table, making the remains of his food on the plate jump as well. Remus, Tilly, Amy and Sirius all laughed loudly. James still seemed frazzled; his glasses were askew.

He fixed his glasses them and ruffled his hair (Sirius saw Amy roll her eyes out of the corner of his eye) and tried to act like as if nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked with the same innocent tone that Amy had used earlier.

"Nothing, just tired," James mumbled as the rest of them laughed again. Sirius really did feel at home, even with Regulus glaring at him like that. Sirius dared to look up one more time. Regulus was no longer looking at him, but was huddled with a bunch of other Slytherins. They were in a mad discussion, and every once in a while they glanced up to make sure that nobody was staring at them, or to point towards Sirius. Suddenly, they stopped and turned towards the staff table. Sirius looked up, and soon found out why. An old man, with a very long beard and twinkling blue eyes had stood up. He had the fanciest chair and was seated in the middle of the table, so Sirius just assumed that he was the headmaster. Everyone else had quieted down to hear what he had to say, as well.

"Welcome, new students- and to the others, welcome back! I have a few things I would like to announce before our Prefects send you back to bed.

"This year, we will be letting student teacher fill in the some classes for weeks at a time." There was some muttering and whispers; this was highly unusual. The headmaster began to speak again.

"Also, in addition to that, we will have various Aurors here at Hogwarts this year. Please treat them just as you would if they were Professors themselves," he said. There was even more muttering at this: Why would we need Aurors here at Hogwarts, when they were safe behind the school's walls? Sirius turned to glance at his three friends (He wasn't sure whether Tilly counted as a friend yet) and they all looked equally confused.

"Thank you. Prefects, please lead your houses to the dormitories. Good night," the headmaster dismissed them without any explanation, and this left Sirius quite disappointed. Everyone else seem rather disgruntled too; there were loads of irritated mutterings as they all pushed the benches back and stood up. Sirius was about to look around for Regulus, until there was a thick _thud_ landing on his head, and Sirius fell to the ground. Sirius groaned, and looked up to see Regulus, glaring down at him.

"What the bloody hell, Regulus?" Sirius asked, rubbing the back of his head. Regulus looked furious: his face was red and his eyes were narrowed.

"How'd you get yourself landed in Gryffindor?" he asked. Most of the people in the Great Hall had noticed the fight accruing near the Gryffindor table, and they all turned to watch. Some people were even standing on tables to look.

"Why would I want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius spat. Regulus tightened his clenched fist. "All of you people are muggle-born haters, you guys are self-centered, arrogant, gits!" Sirius said coldly. Regulus glared at Sirius with hatred.

"Boys, what do you think you're doing?" Sirius heard Professor McGonagall say- right before Regulus' foot collided painfully with Sirius' head. Sirius could feel the blood oozing out, and he felt woozy. (Several girls were screaming.) "STOP!" they heard Professor McGonagall scream, but none of them listened. Sirius, out of the corner of his eyes, saw the Professors pulling out their wands. But they needn't had to, for Amy got there before the professors did.

This time, Amy didn't even seem up for a pep-talk with her enemy, nor did she feel like playing with him. Instead, Amy grabbed him tightly from his throat, and stomped him over to the teachers, pushing past the crowd. Several people gasped as Regulus turned blue, kicking and gasping for air, and as Amy threw him on the ground and Professor McGonagall's feet. Before the professor could say anything, however, Amy had brought her hand back and slapped Regulus across the face. The echoing slap could be heard across the Great Hall. Regulus groaned slightly; his face now sported a bright red hand-mark. Sirius looked around, and from what he could tell from his squinted eyes, he could see many people either looking aghast or trying not to laugh (Mainly the Gryffindors). Amy ran back, again, and knelt down besides Sirius. The last thing Sirius saw was Amy's worried face before he passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! That was a long chapter! I really like it, though, and I hope that you guys do too! Sorry for the delay, but I do hope the delay was worth it!**

**GinnyBond321**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previous Chapter_

_Amy ran back, again, and knelt down besides Sirius. The last thing Sirius saw was Amy's worried face before he passed out._

* * *

**Sirius' POV **

Sirius woke up, his heart pounding. He rubbed his head; there was a throbbing head ache taking place. He had just woken up from his terrifying nightmare- Him running, running, running away from something. The same words. Always the same words, he thought. Sirius pushed his nightmares away, he was sure they were nothing. Instead he decided to figure out where he was, and what he was doing there. He lifted his head, only for it to be pushed back down immediately.

"Lie your head down- Now! Don't lift your head yet, the potion hasn't settled yet," a fussed nurse said. Sirius slightly tilted his head to observe the bed he was in and the room. He must have been in the Hospital Wing. Sirius lifted his head another centimeter only to be pushed back into the fluffy pillows.

"Stay," she said sharply. "Your head is still badly injured. You better not expect to get out anytime soon, because I'm keeping you in until tomorrow morning." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but he closed his mouth when he saw the look on the rather old nurse's face. Her lips pursed, she bustled out of the room and said curtly, "You have visitors. Five minutes max. Don't lift your head up," she finished, walking out of the room. Within seconds, Sirius heard a shriek and the shuffling of many pairs of feet. Amy, James, Remus, and Tilly and come bursting into the room. Amy reached him first, skidding to a halt inches from his bed. Sirius winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Can you walk?"

"Can you breath?"

"Did you die?"

Hundreds of questions showered Sirius. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, no, I did not die, and I feel like a pile of rubbish. But what exactly happened to me? I don't remember much," he admitted, scratching the back of his head (Or at least attempting to).

"Well," James started, grinning madly as Amy puffed out her chest and did a mock- pride look, "Your loving brother had a few words to say on your sorting-"

"Git," Sirius muttered before James continued. "And he thought that a friendly whack on the back of your head with a steel dinner plate was acceptable. Amy here choked him and, she can proudly say, that his right cheek will never quite be the same. He's still got the red mark on his hand, from, you know, when she slapped him," James added when Sirius looked confused.

Amy's eyes turned a royal blue. "I didn't even get a punishment. Remus managed to convince Professor McGonniegill-"

"McGonagall-"

"Whatever. Professor McGonagall that my actions were- er-"

"Used for self-defense and something about something," Tilly finished. "I didn't quite remember the last bit; it was a long word." Remus grinned.

"Amy Dawn, I have never been more proud of you in my life, in the- what, three days?- we have known each other," Sirius said, teasing. "But really, it's not that big of a deal, just me getting placed into Gryffindor, no biggie..."

"Biggie?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's a word. Sirius watched as Amy's eyes did a show of colors.

"Hagrid, you're back from St. Mungo's, I see!" the nurse exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Nobody knew who this, "Hagrid" was.

"Yeah, 'got by all right. Reckon I can start doin' work again on Monday," a gruff, deep voice said. "Have ya got yer patients all cleaned up? Don't wanna keep you from 'em!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, I do have one patient, but he's alright. Got a blow to his head during the feast a couple of hours back, but he's quite alright now," she dismissed.

"Blow ter the head? Who?" Hagrid asked. Sirius sat up a bit straighter.

"A first year. His brother was a bit upset that he didn't get placed in Slytherin. He was sorted into Gryffindor-"

"Good fer 'im! Better off in that place, anyways. And his brother gave 'im a whack on the head for that?" Hagrid asked, curious but a bit worried.

"Yes. Cruel, isn't it? Speaking of which..." She stopped. She stepped out from her office and saw Amy, James, Remus, Tilly, and Sirius listening to them. They all whipped their heads around and tried to act like they weren't listening at all, but failed.

"It's been nearly ten minutes! My patient needs rest! Out!" she said sternly.

"See you Sirius."

"Hope you feel better.

"Don't die."

"Who keeps on saying that?" Sirius yelled after them. He thought he heard Amy and Tilly giggle before the doors to the hospital wing shut. Then he saw it. The giant seven and three-quarters feet tall man, with an extremely large and bushy beard. His black eyes were nice and warm. He walked over to Sirius, and clapped him on the back (Sirius had secretly sit up. Yes, he's that much of a rebel) so hard that Sirius fell forward. When he righted himself, the man called Hagrid had started talking.

"So, yer the kid that got beat up by his own brohter, eh? Don't mind 'im, he'll come around... How yeh doin', er-"

"Sirius. Sirius Black," he said, taking a sip of water.

"Black, eh? I heard yer father is in St. Mungo's, too, when I was there," Hagrid said.

"How'd you get in there?" Sirius asked, curious.

"Oh, nothin'. Just an accident, nothing a young lad like you should worry about," Hagrid said, beaming, and clapping him hard on the back again. Sirius slopped water all over himself, but Hagrid didn't notice.

"Got ter get goin' Sirius, but I'll see ya around. Gamekeeper, see," Hagrid said proudly. As he walked away, Sirius could hear Hagrid saying, "Great man, Dumbledore..." Sirius thought that Dumbledore was the headmaster. His name, Dumbledore, even fit the old wizard with twinkling blue eyes.

Sirius shook his head, still a bit dizzy. He jumped out of the bed and started to walk out. The nurse caught sight of him and jumped.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Out," Sirius said simply.

"No, you're not. Sit down," she said firmly.

"But I'm walking and talking! Can't a just go?" he whined, giving her the Black eyes (Something he named his eyes after he managed to convince at least twenty strangers to do his bidding). The nurse looked at him for a moment. "Fine," she said. Sirius rushed out, proud at his own ability to charm people. Sure, it wasn't having incredible strength or being able to change your ability at will, but it was something. Sirius was walking for a while, then he realized that he had no idea where the Gryffindors slept.

Sirius looked around. He was in a dimly lit corridor, where the walls were bare of talking portraits and anything else, except for a few torches. Sirius' spirits lifted, he was lost.

Sirius was a bit odd. He liked getting lost, because it was like an adventure, and Sirius knew that he would find his way around eventually. Sirius grinned as he strutted down the hall. He looked left and right, and he saw only one door. The corridor had no windows, which made it even better, because that way, Sirius had no idea if it was day or night. Another thing that was strange about Sirius.

Sirius stepped into the room. There was nothing in the bare room except for a mirror. One single, tall mirror. Sirius looked up and down at it; at the top there were some strange words in another language. Sirius didn't even bother looking at it, for when he looked at what he thought would be his reflection, was something else. Sirius jumped.

It was flickering between two scenes: His father and mother looking down at him with pride, like they actually loved him, and Regulus was grinning at him, ruffling his hair. Sirius, his breath caught in his throat, reached out towards them, but then the scene flickered and changed to- Sirius gasped.

Sirius was all grown up, and he was rather good looking. Sirius nodded in pride. Sirius was completely alone, except for one person. Sirius gasped again. She was a beautiful, blonde witch (she had a wand in her right hand). She had long blonde hair to her waist, and stunning blue eyes. There were freckles spread across her nose, and she had a white blouse and Gryffindor tie on. With a skirt, of course, but Sirius wasn't looking at her clothes.

Amy, Sirius thought. Sirius turned, in case Amy was standing behind him, watching his creepy thoughts that, for some reason, played in the mirror. Every time he looked at the mirror when it was changing between his parents and Amy, his heart ached for both scenes equally. At one point, Sirius was sure that he saw himself in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory (A muggle movie that had come out that year in 1971), but it was only for a moment. After what seemed like ages, Sirius turned away at the sight of himself eating a giant gummy bear, and ran out of the room.

Sirius decided that it would be best to go exploring again. He went through corridors, sprinting up and down stair cases, and opening any door that looked mysterious. Sirius walked by a portrait; the lady was rather round.

"Password?" the lady jumped. Sirius jumped. The lady raised her eyebrows.

"You're that one Gryffindor from the hospital wing, correct?" She asked. Sirius nodded, too tired to ask how she knew that. _I didn't notice I was tired,_ he thought.

"Well, than, if nobody told you the password, then you'll have to wait until someone lets you in. Sorry dear," the lady said. She caught a hold of Sirius' still confused- expression. She sighed.

"I'm the one who lets you into Gryffindor common room and dormitories," she explained. Sirius nodded. "So I have to either guess the password, or wait for someone to tell me the password?" he asked.

"That's right," she nodded. "It's rather easy, the password."

"Guessing it is," Sirius said, leaning against the wall.

"Gryffindor's rule."

"No."

"Red and Gold."

"No."

"Slytherins stink."

"True, but no." **(Author's note: I don't think this, but Sirius does. I think all houses can be pretty cool, so no offense to all those Slytherins out there!)**

"Fluffen Puffer."

"No."

"I told you, the password is rather easy."

"I heard you, that's why I'm guessing broadly. Er, socks."

"No."

"Ugh! Why would you tell me to guess it if-" Sirius stopped.

"Rather easy?" he asked.

The lady grinned. "Precisely." She swung forward, almost hitting Sirius in the face. He jumped back, then went forward towards the doorway. Sirius had walked into a cozy, circular room. There were two staircases leading in the back, and there was a well lit fire to the right. There were many armchairs near the fireplace, and many warm, fuzzy things, like notice boards that said things like, "Be A Gryffindor!" or "Slytherins Gryffindors". There were quilts draped on the walls sporting the colors red and gold, and the carpet was fluffy; Sirius could even tell from his shoes.

Sirius felt well at home. He walked up the stair case that was labeled, "Boy's Dormitories". He stopped when the staircase came to the third landing, there was a door with the sign, "First Years,". Sirius pushed the door open. He found himself in another circular room with five four-poster beds. There were two empty beds. The others were occupied by James, Remus, and another boy that he had no idea who he was. He had blonde hair and freckled on his cheeks. He was grinning shyly, for James was laughing at/with him, and Remus was grinning. They looked up at the sound of the door creaking open.

"You're back!" James exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Took you long enough. Peter here's a shy-er and Remus is too boring."

"Hey!" both of the boys protested. Sirius and James laughed.

"Kidding. Sorta," Sirius added under his breath. He turned to the blonde boy. "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he said, eyeing James and Sirius suspiciously. "There's an extra bed. Any idea who it belongs to?"

"Nope. I guess it's just that, an extra," Sirius said, sitting on the one next to James. Sirius just remembered his expedition. "Hey, I just found something when I was out. You know, after I got out of the Hospital wing. Luckily, I got lost, and I found this really cool thing. Wanna go find it?"

"Sure!" James jumped to his feet, but Remus and Peter seemed rather reluctant. After a few mummers of, "Well, as long as no one sees us" and "I guess it'll be okay", they agreed to come along. Sirius led them out of the dormitories, thought the common room, and out the portrait.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have to let you four in and out in the middle of the night," the portrait lady called after them.

"What's her name, anyways?" Sirius muttered.

"They say she's called the Fat Lady," Lupin said. Sirius nodded.

Sirius went up the same staircases and corridors he went down before, and within a few minutes he had found it again. Sirius was very good at memorizing things, and that's why he got such good grades in Primary School (His parents sent him to a small one just for future wizards and witches; they didn't want to deal with him).

"In here," Sirius said, indicating towards the mirror. James smirked.

"What's so special about it?" James asked, skeptical. Remus was looking at it with interest, as if he actually understood what it was, and Peter was looking behind them constantly to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Oh, stop worrying, Peter," James said, pulling a silvery cloth from his back pocket. It looked watery and shiny; like it was made of liquid itself. Sirius looked at it with confusion, but Remus' eyes widened.

"That's an invisibility cloak! Where'd you get it?" Remus asked in amazement.

"It was my dad's," he said casually. He threw it to Peter, who barely caught it in surprise. "If you're so paranoid, then put this on." Peter looked at it, then he slowly put it over his head. Sirius and Remus gasped, as James nodded. Peter had completely disappeared. James shrugged and turned back to the mirror. He took a step forward to inspect his reflection. His hand twitched, as if he was heading towards the mirror tow fix his hair, but he stopped short.

James' eyes widened and his eyebrows soared. He jumped back and mumbled, "Shut up," at Sirius, who laughed. James looked back at the mirror as if he couldn't believe it.

"What do you see?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head. "Er. I'm not sure," he said honestly. "I think it was some... something-"

"That you want?"

James looked at him. "Yeah," he said slowly. "But I'm not telling. Not because I'm embarrassed; I have no idea what it was."

"Fair enough. Remus?" Sirius indicated to him and the mirror. Remus slowly stepped towards the mirror. He looked in the mirror, and didn't seem too surprised.

"What do you see?" Sirius said eagerly.

"I'm normal." Remus realized what he just said. "Er, I'm not sick all the time."

He nodded. "Peter?"

They heard the shuffling of feet and a little gasp. "I'm... a sixth year. I'm head boy! And Quidditch captain! And-" he stopped. Even thought Sirius couldn't see him under the cloak, he could tell that the last thing embarrassed him. "What do you see, Sirius?" Peter asked.

Sirius turned a shad of pink. "I- er- Have any of you seen the muggle movie, "Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory?" Remus' head shot up.

"Muggles have chocolate factories?" he asked eagerly. Everyone laughed as Remus flushed. "It's a good candy!" Remus said fairly.

"Well, I saw myself getting lost in that."

"Lucky," Remus muttered. Then, suddenly, Remus started to hop up and down.

"Er, you alright there?" James asked, rather concerned.

"I- don't- know- what's- going- on-" he said between hops. Then, suddenly, Remus was skipping around the room. Everyone started to laugh.

"Stop laughing, I don't know-"

Everyone stopped laughing at the sound of giggling. "Ghost?" Sirius said uncertainly.

They heard a girly squeal. Peter threw the cloak off and ran out of the room. James and Sirius looked at each other, they weren't sure whether to laugh or not. Remus was still skipping. The giggling started again, and eventually turned to laughs.

"Wait a second- I know that laugh!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius rushed out of the room and looked to the right. There was Amy, doubling over from laughter. "Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. Amy looked up, grinning madly and tears in her eyes.

"I saw you guys sneak out, and I was wondering where you guys had run off to!" she said between giggles. She pranced in the room.

"Don't mind Remus, he's having one of his moments," Sirius said, indicating to the skipping boy. Amy didn't seem to frazzled. Instead, she lifted up her hand, as if to say stop.

"Come on, like that's going to work- hey!" James yelled a bit, for Remus had stopped skipping in circular motions. Amy smiled.

"Just another thing I can do," she said casually as Remus sat down, panting.

"What, make people skip?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"No. Make people do what I tell them to," Amy said casually. Sirius shut his mouth stupidly. James and Remus looked at her skeptically.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the room. They stopped short. James was the first to react. He raced towards the cloak and threw himself under it. "Under here!" he hissed to Sirius, Remus, and Amy. Sirius and Remus, knowing the cloak before hand, raced under it. Amy, having no idea how all three boys had disappeared, stayed anchored in her spot.

Sirius watched as a tall Slytherin boy walked in. Sirius' heart skipped- it was Lucius Malfoy, Head Boy. Sirius remembered his mother loudly talking about how smart he was, and dropping hints of how much she would hate Sirius if he didn't end up like he had. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Amy, who appeared alone.

"It's after hours. What are you doing here, you little midget?" he asked. Amy fidgeted.

"I got lost," Amy said in an innocent voice. In his opinion, Sirius thought it was fairly convincing. Malfoy didn't think so.

"Lost? I'm sure," he said coolly. He walked over and grabbed her by her forearm harshly and began to drag her out of the room. Or at least, he attempted to. Amy stayed rooted to her spot. Sirius, barely keeping in a laugh next to Remus and James, watched as Amy's mind seemed to comprehend to opportunity she had to prank a Slytherin.

"You'd better get out of here. Something in here killed me," Amy said in a rather creepy voice- high pitched and child-ish.

Malfoy scoffed. "Don't try to scare me. It won't work."

Amy closed her eyes. Sirius had to stuff his fist in his mouth, for Malfoy had let out a yelp and landed on his rear on the floor. Amy had turned her skin into a pale white. She turned her hair white, and everything else besides her clothes. (Sirius supposed that she couldn't do that.)

When Amy opened her eyes, there were no pupils, or any color. Just white. It looked very spooky. Malfoy let out a strangled yell. Suddenly, Malfoy was lifted up into the air, thrown against the wall, and landed in a heap on the ground.

_"Get out. I better not see you walking my floor again. Or you will pay,_" Amy said in a lofty, harsh voice. Malfoy fell over in the attempt to get out, and crawled out of the room, eyes wide with fear. Sirius, taking advantage of his invisibility, reached over and slammed the door shut, making it look like it slammed shut by itself. They all laughed as soon as Amy started to regain her natural look. Amy walked over and ripped the cloak off them, and there were all pounding the ground in laughter. Amy grinned proudly. There were even more footsteps. Amy sighed, and muttered to them, "I'll take care of it." She turned herself white again and opened the door. They could hear Malfoy's voice talking to what must have been the Head Girl.

"I swear, it was here, a new haunting, there's a monster in here that must have killed a girl long ago, I think we may have another monster in the school-"

"GET OUT!" Amy screamed as she lunged out at them, eyes wide (the creepy ones with no pupils) and she added a new feature: fangs and long finger nails. They heard a scream and a yell, and the running of feet as they ran away from the 'haunted' room. Sirius started to laugh again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous Chapter_

_"Get out. I better not see you walking my floor again. Or you will pay," Amy said in a lofty, harsh voice. Malfoy fell over in the attempt to get out, and crawled out of the room, eyes wide with fear. Sirius, taking advantage of his invisibility, reached over and slammed the door shut, making it look like it slammed shut by itself. They all laughed as soon as Amy started to regain her natural look. Amy walked over and ripped the cloak off them, and there were all pounding the ground in laughter. Amy grinned proudly. There were even more footsteps. Amy sighed, and muttered to them, "I'll take care of it." She turned herself white again and opened the door. They could hear Malfoy's voice talking to what must have been the Head Girl._

_"I swear, it was here, a new haunting, there's a monster in here that must have killed a girl long ago, I think we may have another monster in the school-"_

_"GET OUT!" Amy screamed as she lunged out at them, eyes wide (the creepy ones with no pupils) and she added a new feature: fangs and long finger nails. They heard a scream and a yell, and the running of feet as they ran away from the 'haunted' room. Sirius started to laugh again._

* * *

__**Amy's POV**

"Okay, we NEED to do that again!" Amy exclaimed as they burst into the Gryffindor common room at two-thirty in the morning. "I say tomorrow night, and maybe we can go to the kitchens to get some food, and maybe we can rocket some dung bombs at passer by prefects and Head people, or maybe we could just go back to the mirror place again. That was pretty cool," Amy finished, completely out of breath. She was grinning widely, as so were James, Sirius, and Remus (Peter was nowhere to be found).

"What did you see in the mirror, Amy?" Sirius asked innocently.

"My mum and dad kicking Lestrange's and Goyle's butt into St. Mungo's." They all laughed.

"Speaking of Goyle's butt being kicked, I heard a lovely rumor going around after the feast. Did you really beat up Goyle in front of the muggles in King's Cross?" James asked. Amy nodded with pride.

"She sure as hell did. It was epic," Sirius in awe.

"It was quite impressive," admitted Remus.

James frowned. "So I missed out on that? Damn."

"'Damn' is my favorite word," Amy commented. The three boys looked at her weirdly as they sat down in some armchairs near the fire. "What?" she asked innocently. "I wrote it down once, and I noticed that the 'm' in 'damn', if you flip it upside-down, it becomes a 'w'! 'Damn' becomes 'Dawn', my last name! It's my word!" Amy exclaimed while the boys sniggered. Amy rubbed her eyes. "Jeez, I'm tired. I'm heading off to bed. Later." she said, getting up and waving.

"Bye," they chorused. Amy staggered up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory. Amy was just about to push the door open when she heard voices.

"That Amy girl? She sounds bad. Who beats up two people in one day?"

"I know, right? I can't believe she got into Gryffindor. She should have been a Slytherin."

Amy was about to burst in and contradict them, but she heard two different voices: One that belonged to Tilly, and the other belonged to another girl she didn't know.

"Shut up. She's my friend, and I think she's brilliant. She's twenty times the Gryffindor you'll ever be," Tilly said.

"Hear, hear," the other girl said. "I thought it was very brave to stand up to those boys. She didn't start it, the other boys did. And what really makes Amy a Gryffindor, is that she beat them up for hitting her friend. Both times, some bloke hit her best friend, and she only lashed out because of that. That's what Gryffindor is about, standing up for your friends. And if you idiots are actually saying that her courageous acts were silly, and saying this behind her back instead of to her face, then you don't belong in Gryffindor."

There was a silence to this statement, the two prissy girls seemed to be dumb-founded. Amy cleared her throat loudly and pushed the door open. Tilly and a red-haired girl looked furious at the two girls sitting across from them. Amy recognized the red-head as the girl who stormed past them the other day. Amy looked at the two girls, one of them looked rather scared and the other had a poker face.

"Technically, I beat up three people, not two, but whatever. I like you. You're smart, and I don't deal with stupid. I'm Amy Dawn," Amy introduced herself, holding out her hand. The girl took it right away. "Lily Evans. Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Amy smiled back sweetly. Amy turned to the girls and glared. One of them had a pudgy, round, face with ugly freckles, and short, choppy dirty blonde hair that looked dirty. The other girl had a false color of orange, not nice and deep, like Lily, but bright, plain orange. Her eyes were blue, which clashed horribly with her hair. She had a pimple on her nose, and bushy eyebrows.

"Your deficient and imp-like ways are disorienting to me; I can't tell whether you are full of envy, or if you're just plain moronic," Amy said to them coolly.

"What?" the one with the ugly blond hair said. Amy gave a short, mean laugh.

"Oh. I guess large vocabulary is too complex for your childish mind," Amy said harshly, settling down on a bed. "Just shut up and get to sleep. G'night, Tilly and Lily."

"Night!" Tills and Lills responded (Amy decided that 'Tills' and 'Lills' would be their nicknames now). The other girls grumbled and did as they were told. Amy felt a bit awkward by the fact that they were intimidated by her; Amy didn't like being considered a mean person.

Amy didn't feel like brooding about, for she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**Sirius' POV**

Sirius and Remus were laughing at James when Amy, Tilly, and Lily went down to the Great Hall that morning. Tilly sat down next across from Remus, Amy across Sirius, and Lily across from James. Peter was sort of just left there.

"Hello, Peter," Amy said. Peter jumped.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked, half suspiciously, half curiously. Amy rolled her eyes. "It's on the back of your cloaks." Peter blushed slightly.

"Hey, you're that girl that got all pissed at me in the Hogwart's Express," James said to Lily.

"She's not the only one," Amy murmured. Lily didn't smile. She just glared at James, stood up, and walked over to the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks a lot, idiot!" Amy said angrily to James. He shrugged.

"Well, before that corruption, we were speaking of weird things Amy can do," Remus continued, guiding the conversation away from Lily. "So, aside from the fact that you are super strong, and can change your appearance, you can control people's minds?" he asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Tilly was a bit startled by the last bit, but Peter was absolutely surprised, seeing as he never witnessed any of Amy's powers. Amy nodded. Amy turned to smile at Sirius. Sirius looked straight back at her. Then, Sirius felt a pair of familiar claws clip onto his shoulders.

_Hey Aden, _Sirius greeted. Aden was silent, and Sirius was about to ask why, until James jumped half a foot in the air again. This time he looked annoyed. "It's like stupid voices in my head!" he said angrily. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Well, Peter and Remus did. Sirius and Amy were laughing.

"Honestly, you guys have all of these inside jokes! It's sort of creepy," Tilly noted. This just made Amy laugh even harder. Amy held out a shaky had towards Aden, and when her hand passed by Sirius' nose, he saw that her hand had a long scar running down it. Sirius didn't question it, for Remus had one along his face too. Aden hopped onto Amy's hand. Tilly scoffed when she saw it.

"It's so small! How can it properly eat?" she asked, prodding the owl with her spoon. Aden opened his large mouth, revealing several teeth, and growled. Tilly yelped and slid down the bench about a foot.

"Okay, okay, I underestimated it, shoot me," Tilly muttered as the rest of them laughed. Amy pet the small owl gently.

_I like her. Can we keep her?_ Aden asked as he closed his eyes. Sirius gave a short laugh.

"Ooooh, look who it is," Amy muttered to Sirius as Lucius Malfoy walked in. His eyes had bags under them, and he lashed out at anyone who got in his way. Remus, James, Sirius, and Amy sniggered, while Tilly just looked confused.

"Watch," Amy whispered close in Sirius' ear, and she stood up. She skipped over to Malfoy and 'accidentally' ran into him.

**(A/N: I'm going to use 'Lucius' instead of 'Malfoy' so it doesn't get confusing for anyone, including me!)**

"Watch where you're going, you little-" Lucius stopped in his tracks at the sight of Amy. Sirius snickered. He turned to Tilly. "We went out late at night, he caught us, Amy turned herself to look like a ghost and scared the trousers off of him," Sirius explained quietly. Tilly nodded, and they turned back to Amy.

Lucius' beady eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Amy chirped in the same, lofty voice she had used the previous night. "It's weird, getting used to solid things."

Sirius watched in delight as the color from Lucius' face drained. Amy let out a giggle, and said sweetly, "Oopsies!" Then, Lucius grabbed the front of Amy's robes and shook her up and down, her face inches from his. Many people turned to witness the Head Boy manhandle a first year. Sirius felt anger boil up inside of him, and stood up quickly, but there was no need; Amy had done the simple task of turning her pupils white, as she did last night, and Lucius let go immediately gasping, and falling to the ground. Many people laughed, even the people from the Slytherin table. Amy looked down at him, smiling. "You may have recognized from yesterday. I don't deal with moronic people like you," she said sweetly. She turned on her heel, chin up, and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Lucius, being the absolute arse he is, stood up and grabbed her shoulder firmly. Sirius rolled his eyes, as James, Remus, Tilly, and majority of the Gryffindor table did the same. Amy turned around on the spot, did her signature move of swiping her feet under her opponent's, making him fall to the ground. Many people snickered, but other than that, it was dead silent. The teachers tried to take no notice of this. Amy turned again and walked to the table, sitting down next to Tilly again. She calmly picked up her fork, about to place a piece of egg in her mouth, then she burst out laughing in the silence.

At once, everyone else started to laugh, too. Amy's melodious laugh cut through the air, breaking the tension, and Sirius could see between squinted eyes, that a fair amount of Slytherins were laughing, too.

As the hall settled down, Lucius had taken a walk of shame to his seat. He was determinedly not looking at anyone, and staring hard at his goblet.

* * *

**Amy's POV **

"Classes start today!" Amy said brightly to her friends (Plus Peter) with a huge smile on her face. "Hurry up, Potions starts in thirteen minutes! Get up, dummies!" she said, attempting to pull up Remus, James, and Sirius at the same time. For Amy, it actually worked, for she had superhuman powers, but that doesn't count.

"C'mon!" she exclaimed, dragging her four friends (Plus Peter) into Potions. Inside the dungeon, it was dimly lit, and had many tables. There was a single desk, and two doors: one leading to an office, and the other to a cupboard. Amy walked in, about to plunk herself and her friends down at a table, until she heard a voice call out-

"Now, now! Don't get too rushed! We will have _assigned_ seats in this class!" a large, jolly man with a thick mustache said. The whole class groaned.

"Get to the back of the class as I sort you out," Professor Slughorn boomed, bringing out a list of students.

"This table near my desk... let's have... James Potter and Sirius Black!" he said, pointing to a desk two feet from his desk. Amy could see Sirius and James smiling and nudging each other. _Lucky, _Amy thought.

"Table behind them, Tilly Turner and Peter Pettigrew!" Amy groaned as Tilly smiled sadly, settling over next to Peter.

_Let me be with Lily or Remus, please, somebody I know, please-_

"Amy Dawn... and Severus Snape!" he exclaimed. Amy gave a little groan as he sat down next to a hook-nosed boy, the same one with Lily. James and Sirius snickered at them, Sirius saying, "Have fun with Snivellus, Amy!"as James laughed. Amy shot him a deadly glared. "One twitch of the head, and the class will find itself watching yourself skip and dance around the class," Amy muttered. Sirius' smile was wiped off as he turned back around.

"Hello," Amy said pleasantly to the boy sitting next to her. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Come to harass me too, I'm assuming? I didn't want to be seated here with you either, Dawn," he said coldly. Amy was shocked for a moment, before retorting.

"Look, I didn't do _anything_ to you. I was just sitting here, and I was rather polite when I said my greeting. There was no need to be such a prat about it. You should be ashamed," Amy scolded. Snape just sneered.

"What was that, about making Black skipping and dancing around the room?" he asked. Amy turned bright red.

"Nothing you need to know about," she said harshly. Amy turned to focus her attention at Slughorn, who had begun talking long before.

"...Today, we will be brewing something a bit advanced- Yes," he said to the stunned faces, who were shocked at the fact they had to concoct a difficult potion on their first day. "Nothing you lot won't be able to handle! Just follow the directions in you books on page 11, and you should be fine," Slughorn said. "Well, go on!" he urged the still-shocked first years. They grumbled as they all pulled out their ingredients and books.

"Seeing as we are forced to sit together, then we have to work together," Amy said in a more polite tone. "So as long as we don't talk unless we need to, we'll be-"

"Why is your hair turning black?" Snape asked with wide eyes, sneer forgotten. Amy cursed.

"It's... just the soot rising from that idiot's cauldron," Amy lied quickly, pointing to one group, who had set their cauldron on fire already. Amy didn't want anybody else to know that she was a Metamorphmagus. Snape nodded, but still looked suspicious. Amy turned her head o he wouldn't see, she closed her eyes, and willed her hair back to normal, in the mean while, stroking her hair so it didn't look like the 'soot' just floated away.

"See? Nothing's wrong," Amy said innocently as she turned back to the cauldron. Snape's eyes told her that he still suspected her. Amy sighed. "Let's just get started on the Potion, shall we?"

After one hour, Amy's golden hair was pulled in a pony tail, and she was sweating. The fumes from Amy and Snape's potion was almost done. Amy added one more ingredient to their Blemish Blitzer. Amy dropped a bit of crushed dragon claw to the potion, and the acid-scent that reached their nose immediately meant that it was perfect. Amy nodded in approval. Snape was still eyeing her; Amy's appearance had accidentally changed twice- her eyes turned an acid green, and her skin switched to a light purple color for a few seconds at one point. Snape seemed to have noticed that whenever she felt strong emotions, she changed a bit. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she scooped a bit of their potion into a vial.

Amy dropped off her potion at the table; from what she could see, they were the first done. Tilly and Peter were frantically flipping though the book for an explanation on why their potion was emitting a pungent smell. James and Sirius were about five minutes away from finishing. Lily and Remus were nearly done as well, but a bit behind Sirius and James, which surprised Amy. Before Amy headed back to her seat, she chatted with Lily for a bit about the class, then Amy settled down.

"You're friends with Lily?" Snape asked as soon as she sat down. Amy nodded.

"Oh," he muttered. But he became considerably warmer towards Amy after that.

Amy looked down at her watch. There was still thirty-seven minutes left in class. Amy decided to just chill in her seat and watch everyone else work.

"You're pretty good at Potions," Amy noted to Snape. Snape looked at her suspiciously. He didn't have any response.

About five minutes later, Amy was just sitting there, scratching her name into the table with her nail, when something red-hot prodded her in the cheek. Amy jumped a foot in the air, hair turning dark blue, and instantly punching whoever had done it. When Amy had settled down, she saw Snape on the ground, cursing and holding a hand over his eye. Amy looked in the reflection of her cauldron: there was a large welt appearing on the side of her face. Amy was totally unaware that everyone was watching her; she just exploded.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Amy screamed at Snape. As Snape sat up, Amy was disappointed to see that he had healed himself already, for his eye was going from purple, to blue, and back to normal.

"Well, I noticed that you would change a bit whenever something happened, so-"

"SO YOU JABBED ME IN THE SIDE OF THE FACE WITH AN IRON?" she shrieked. Amy was furious; her hair was flying out of her pony tail and swinging around her face.

"Technically, it was my wand, but-"

Amy gave a short laugh. "SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY? 'IT WASN'T AN IRON, IT WAS JUST A MAGICAL STICK THAT IS CAPABLE OF KILLING PEOPLE!' THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER, YOU, YOU-" Amy took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, willing her eyes back from red to blue, and Amy knew that her hair was already back to normal. When she opened her eyes, she saw James, Sirius, and Tilly looking extremely disappointed for Amy didn't hurt him. Everyone else was just shocked. Amy glanced in her reflection; the welt on the side of her face was becoming larger by the minute.

"I'm going to the hospital wing." Amy said shortly. Before she went, she looked at Snape, who had a poker face. Amy glared at him, and took a few steps closer.

"I don't deal with stupid," she whispered before she spun around and headed for the door.

"Amy-" she heard someone call out. Amy stopped in her tracks, and turned slowly. This time, Amy knew her eyes her completely red, whites and all, but she didn't care, even with all of the yelling and gasps.

"What?" Amy said harshly. She glared at the whole class. Nobody spoke a word, even Professor Slughorn.

And with that, Amy left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you, sabrina-luna-potter for reviewing a total of seven times. Thanks for all of the support! :)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Amy gave a short laugh. "SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY? 'IT WASN'T AN IRON, IT WAS JUST A MAGICAL STICK THAT IS CAPABLE OF KILLING PEOPLE!' THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER, YOU, YOU-" Amy took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, willing her eyes back from red to blue, and Amy knew that her hair was already back to normal. When she opened her eyes, she saw James, Sirius, and Tilly looking extremely disappointed for Amy didn't hurt him. Everyone else was just shocked. Amy glanced in her reflection; the welt on the side of her face was becoming larger by the minute._

_"I'm going to the hospital wing." Amy said shortly. Before she went, she looked at Snape, who had a poker face. Amy glared at him, and took a few steps closer._

_"I don't deal with stupid," she whispered before she spun around and headed for the door._

_"Amy-" she heard someone call out. Amy stopped in her tracks, and turned slowly. This time, Amy knew her eyes her completely red, whites and all, but she didn't care, even with all of the yelling and gasps._

_"What?" Amy said harshly. She glared at the whole class. Nobody spoke a word, even Professor Slughorn._

_And with that, Amy left the room._

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

Sirius watched as Amy stormed out of the dungeon, a large, red, welt forming on the side of her face. The whole class was silent for a few more seconds, then a nervous chatter spread throughout the room. Sirius turned to Snape angrily, standing up and wand out, but someone else was already there, as usual. Lily Evans was sitting in Amy's spot, talking to Snape. Snape was hanging on to her every word, nodding at her. Sirius rolled his eyes. He forgot that little Snivellus and Evans were best friends. Sirius didn't sit down, and after a while, people started to notice.

"Sit down, you prat! People are staring," James hissed. Sirius, still glaring, slowly sat down. Snape smirked and returned his eyes to Lily.

"Look at him," Sirius spat. "He's acting like he's pleased or something. I just want to kick him."

"I've always wanted to kick him. Tell you what- I'm sure Amy's up for a bit of pranking as well. Let's give Snivellus a taste of his own medicine."

Sirius grinned wildly. "We're out of here in a minute. Let's go tell her of our brilliant plan."

"What plan? Am I left out?" Remus interrupted. Peter was closely behind him, and nodding. It was like Peter had planted himself there. Sirius didn't mind much. Yet.

"Give Snivellus a piece of our minds. Or, rather, Amy's mind. With her around, we look rather pathetic," James admitted.

Sirius leaned in. "Do you think they saw that? Amy's eyes?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, Sirius. We all blinked at the same exact time, and they all managed to miss it. What do you think the class has been talking about for the past ten minutes?" he said while they walked out of the dungeon, Peter rushing to keep up with them.

"Can you believe that little slimeball poked Amy in the cheek just to figure out if she was a Metawhatever-thing?" Tilly exclaimed angrily, walking next to Remus. "He's just desperate to prove that he isn't the dim-witted, greasy, weird kid he is." They all snickered. Finally, they had walked to the hospital wing. Sirius pushed open the door.

Amy was sitting in a chair across from Madam Pomfrey's. She was dabbing an ointment on the large welt on her face. Amy looked like she could kill. Amy's face brightened when she saw her friends.

"I reckon you'll be alright, the welt should be gone in about five minutes. Now, you don't wan't to miss anymore classes, do you, so you'd better get going-"

"Thank you!" Amy squealed and jumped out of the chair. "Ooh, Tilly, you've gotten my stuff. Thanks. How's little Snivellus? I want to know his condition before I screw him up so I can make a ven-diagram chart." James and Sirius looked at each other at the sudden outburst, but grinned none the less.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

They walked into Transfiguration. There, Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk, wearing a stony, stern face. "It is required from Professor Dumbledore that we have assigned seats. Stay there before I seat you."

The whole class groaned again, and waited in the back of the class.

"First, we have random 'student teachers,' then we have these random aurors. This is so weird," Sirius muttered to Amy. She nodded.

"Nathaniel Walkers and Amy Dawn," Professor McGonagall pointed to a table in the back. Amy looked up to see who else was moving. It was the creepy guy who kept at staring at her during her sorting. His sandy hair was in his eyes as he grinned at Amy with the same rather unnerving creepy smile he had given her the day before. Amy returned the smile, reluctantly. She settled down next to him.

"Tilly Turner and Ruby Smith."

Tilly and the girl with a pudgy face from her dormitory sat at a table in front of them. Amy gave her a sympathetic smile as Tilly turned to grimace.

"Remus Lupin and James Potter." They high-fived and sat at the table next to Amy's.

"Sirius Black and Cassandra Marks."

Sirius and the orange-head girl (Also from Amy's dorm) sat at the table two tables in front of James and Remus. Marks gave Sirius a smile and batted her eyelashes, and Sirius gave this wimpy half-smile. Amy didn't blame him; it was almost impossible to look at Marks and grin.

"I'm Nathaniel Walkers," the boy next to Amy said. Amy turned, her hair almost hitting his face. Amy inched away as he seemed to _inhale_ the scent of her hair.

"Er... Hi. I'm Amy Dawn," Amy said slowly, making sure he was human. Nathaniel smiled.

"You're really pretty," he said out of nowhere. Amy blushed slightly and looked at her hands. "Thanks," she mumbled, smiling a bit.

"Can't deny the truth," he responded. Amy looked him in his hazel eyes and grinned.

"Why, you're looking quite dashing yourself," Amy said, teasing. Nathaniel chuckled.

"Attention," Professor McGonagall said. Amy pretended that she didn't hear.

"You're in Ravenclaw, aren't you?" she muttered, looking at his blue and bronze tie.

"Yep. I liked your performance as you desperately awaited your sorting, and how happy you were to be put in Gryffindor that you screamed and crashed into people at your table," he murmured as Amy flushed at the memory.

_He's not all that creepy,_ Amy thought. _Just really, really friendly. _Amy giggled, for he was drawing a rather rude drawing of Professor McGonagall on a spare piece of parchment.

"Terribly sorry, Miss Dawn and Mister Walkers, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" Professor McGonagall said irritably. Amy flushed as Nathaniel shuffled his feet.

"Actually, we were talking before you were, so technically, no," Nathaniel said rather audibly. Amy broke into a fit of giggles, as well as the majority of the class. James and Remus smiled, but Sirius was stony faced and glaring at Nathaniel.

"That's enough, Mr. Walkers. Pay attention, now. If you listened to Professor Dumbledore during his speech yesterday, you would know that we are having student teachers. Only for History or Magic, Charms, and Transfiguration, of course. Here, we have a student fresh out of teaching school. His name is Samuel Hall. You will address him as Professor Hall. Say hello, class," she indicated towards a man who was hiding in the shadows. He stepped forward, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a long scar running down his face, similar to Remus'.

"Hello," he said quietly. Amy saw that he also had a thin scar on his hand to his mid-forearm. Amy hated her scar, for it was really delicate, like an Achilles's heel. Amy didn't even like to think about it.

"Good Morning, Professor," they all mumbled. After that, the lesson was rather boring.

"That Nathaniel bloke? He seems like an idiot," Sirius growled as they settled down in the common room. Tilly and Peter had gone up to bed, for it was eleven forty-five. But James, Sirius, Remus, and Amy still needed their revenge on Snivellus. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"He's in Ravenclaw."

"So?"

"So," Amy said slowly, "He's wise and creative."

"Fine. But he tries to act all funny, and trying to make everyone laugh-"

"-He's not trying, he is funny. Why are we talking about a stranger? If you want me to say my opinion on him, fine. He's really nice, and rather funny, but also really creepy. Like, really, creepy. He kept on smiling at me yesterday, and he _smelled my hair_ in Transfiguration," Amy huffed. James laughed.

"That's really creepy," Remus noted.

Sirius frowned a bit. "What is he, a pedophile?"

"Sirius, how come you seem to want to argue about a random person, but you couldn't care less about your father?" Amy snapped.

"My father wasn't a slang who crawled all over every girl he saw."

"God dammit, Sirius, we are ELEVEN. Stop acting like he tried to snog me. We still classify as children. Now, let's guide our conversation to the fact that a certain Snivellus is awaiting our dungbombs."

James and Sirius snickered as Remus smiled slightly. Amy stood up. "Get that cloak out, James. I wish we had a map or something," she muttered as James pulled out a silvery piece of cloth from his back pocket. Amy smiled as they all ducked under the cloak. They creeped out of the common room and roamed through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Er... Amy? How exactly are we going to find the Slytherin common room?" Sirius whispered. Amy chuckled.

"Why would I want step near that place! I'm not going to their stupid common room. No, we're going to the great hall."

Amy barely noticed the confused looks on the boy's faces. Amy lead them to the large doors, which were open.

"This way," Amy whispered. She walked them to the Slytherin table. The plates were still out. Amy took out her wand and started hexing them with some she found in the library, which she fell in love away.

"I'm placing a vanishing jinx on these plates. Whenever they try to put food on their plates, it'll just disappear I'm placing them around the place where Snivellus and his stupid friends sit. That way, it just looks like their stupid. You guys place jinxes on their goblets and utensils."

James tucked the cloak in his pocket and started on some goblets at once. From what Amy could tell, he was muttering the incantation to make the goblets hit themselves against their heads. Sirius made all of the knives grow legs when they were touched, and Remus had the spoons and forks shrink every time they were touched, and shrink until they were impossible to see. (If you think that they aren't smart enough to do this yet, keep in mind that they the cleverest students to step inside that hall at twelve o'one in the morning.)

Snickering, they all rushed under the cloak and ran out of the hall, not wanting to be heard.

**Next Morning **

Amy sat down in between Sirius and Tilly. James, Remus, Sirius, and Amy all felt a bit tired, but pleased. Amy had started on her toast when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Amy turned.

It was Nathaniel, who had a big smile on his face. Amy grinned back.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nathaniel," Amy chirped.

'We have our first flying lesson today," he told her. "The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws are assigned together."

"Great!" Amy said as Sirius mimed puking into his bowl of cereal. "I'll see you there, Nathaniel."

"See you," he said, patting Amy on the shoulder as he walked away.

"He's cute," Tilly noted as she watched him sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Amy rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say this? We are eleven. I don't want to think of anyone as _cute_ or _hot_ for at least two years," she said tiredly. She glanced at Sirius, who looked slightly better at her comment. Then suddenly, they heard yelling.

Amy, James, Sirius, and Remus were the only ones who didn't look confused at the fact that the first year Slytherins had goblets beating them, miniature utensils floating in the air (Amy added the ability to make them fly at the last second), and the yells saying, "I can't eat _anything!_ Are they trying to tell me I'm fat?"

Majority of the Gryffindors were doubling over with laughter at the sight of them. Amy saw a few seventh years beating their fist on the tables. Amy thought happily of Quidditch as she saw the harassed teachers trying to calm everybody down.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous Chapter_

_Amy, James, Sirius, and Remus were the only ones who didn't look confused at the fact that the first year Slytherins had goblets beating them, miniature utensils floating in the air (Amy added the ability to make them fly at the last second), and the yells saying, "I can't eat anything! Are they trying to tell me I'm fat?"_

_Majority of the Gryffindors were doubling over with laughter at the sight of them. Amy saw a few seventh years beating their fist on the tables. Amy thought happily of Quidditch as she saw the harassed teachers trying to calm everybody down._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Amy, Sirius, James, Remus, and Tilly headed over to the large field where they would be learning to fly (Peter was sick). Amy was talking to Sirius about the broom she brought, and how wonderful it felt when she sneaked out to give it a go. Amy flew rather well, but needed loads of practice. Amy didn't complain, either, for first years weren't allowed to join the team anyways.

"Hello," a cheerful voice came behind Amy. Amy spun around to see Nathaniel awkwardly close to her. "Hello, Nathaniel."

"So you guys are on first-name terms, now?" Sirius said coldly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him," she muttered to a confused Nathaniel. "He's just a prat."

"Hey," Sirius said, trying to look offended, "I'm a prat, but I'm not _just_ a prat."

Amy laughed. "Er, Nathaniel? You're stepping on my shoes."

"Am I? Sorry," he said sheepishly, and instead of walking behind her, he sandwiched himself between Amy and Sirius. Sirius looked pissed about the interruption.

Nathaniel engaged Amy in a conversation about Quidditch as well, for he also had a Nimbus 1000 and 71. Remus and Tilly were talking about classes, so Sirius just sulked the whole way there.

As they arrived on the humongous field, majority of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house was there. But there was a surprise. The group was larger than usual, and they saw a flash of silver and green. Amy groaned.

"We have to learn to fly with the _Slytherins?_" Amy whined. Nathaniel looked rather angry as well. "This wasn't on the schedule. I couldn't have misread it."

"Now, now class. Tomorrow there is supposed to be a large storm, and that's when Slytherin and Hufflepuff where supposed to learn." A rather strict looking lady was speaking to them. She had on Quidditch goggles, and Quidditch robes. She held a slim broom in her right hand.

"Where's Hufflepuff, then?" Sirius asked.

"They'll have it by themselves next period. We don't have enough brooms for all of you children."

"Lucky," Amy heard James mutter. But Amy didn't care that much anymore; she felt a fluttering in her stomach; she was finally able to fly again.

Amy sprinted up towards the neat rows of brooms and stopped when she found a suitable one; Sirius, James, Tilly, and even Nathaniel close behind her. Sirius scowled at Nathaniel as he picked to broom next to Amy. Remus walked a bit slower; not desperate to ride a broom.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Amy asked. Remus just shook his head.

"One time, I tried to ride a bucking broomstick. It was horrifying..." he shivered, as James snickered.

"Okay. Everyone stand on the right side of your broom, stick your hand over the broom, and say 'up'," Madam Hooch instructed.

There were many shouts of "Up," and "Er... Up?" and, "UP!" Amy did the last one, and the broom flew to her hand. However, the broom had caught her off guard, and Amy fell backwards, landing on her rear. Her friends were laughing at her, of course, but someone with greasy hair and a hooked nose was sniggering. Amy glared at him as she stood up. "At least my broom flew to my hand," Amy retorted to her friends, and to Snape because she knew he was watching, "Your broomsticks haven't even lifted an inch off of the ground yet."

"Nuh uh!" Nathaniel and James protested. The brooms had both flown to their hands shortly after Amy's had. Sirius had followed them, Tilly shortly after that, and Remus eventually just bent over and picked it up. Amy was delighted to see that Snape's broom hadn't made any progress yet. Amy snickered and whispered something to Sirius, which made him laugh. Snape seemed to realize that they were talking about him, and he glared.

After that, Madam Hooch had them mount their brooms and kick off. Amy's heart was pounding, as well as her head. She kicked off lightly, and was the only one to successfully remain in the air for more than five seconds. Of course, Amy was also the only one there who had practice besides James, who was doing as well as she was.

Suddenly, Amy's broom shot twenty feet in the air so quickly that she got knocked off, and only managed to grab hold of the broom with one hand. Many people looked up and gasped. Amy was screaming her head off like... well, like a girl, really. But Amy doesn't scream. Except for in her nightmares. But that was a different matter.

The broom was going higher and higher, eventually surpassing fifty feet. At this time, Madam Hooch had given up trying to tell her instructions on how to get down, and just mounted her own broom to go help her down. But before Madam Hooch could kick off, the broom gave a final _kick_ as it launched Amy off. The whole class watched in horror as they saw Amy falling down, from one hundred feet in the air, and hurtle towards the ground. Amy was shrieking so loud that it pounded in her ears. Amy was sure that she was going to die, until she landed in something rather soft, only a few feet above the ground.

After Amy felt it was safe to open her eyes, she squinted to what she had landed in. She looked down and saw that she was still in the air, and let out a yelp. Then she looked up and saw hazel eyes.

It was Nathaniel, who had caught Amy feet before her death. He had Amy in his arms. He was grinning like crazy, but his eyes were full with worry. Amy blushed and looked down.

"Don't just float there, come over here!" Madam Hooch directed, hand over her heart. Nathaniel did as he was told, and flew over to Madam Hooch. He gently put Amy down, and she giggled, before Madam Hooch immediately did a scan for injuries. After about five minutes of Madam Hooch patting her down, and telling her how close to death she was, and how she would have a word with the creator of the brooms, and how if Nathaniel wasn't there then she would have been dead (Amy blushed again). Amy ran over to Nathaniel and crushed him in a hug, which he returned as soon as she had wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

"Anytime," he said with a cocky grin. Amy laughed and walked back to him until Nathaniel saw her off at the common room. Amy hugged him one last time before stepping into the Gryffindor common room.

"See you tomorrow," she said, waving.

"Bye." The portrait shut.

Amy walked into the common room, smiling wildly. She sat down in an armchair next to Sirius, for all of her friends had arrived at the common room ten minutes earlier.

"Hello-" Amy started, but was cut off.

"Are you okay?"

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life-"

"-And to think if he hadn't jumped on his broom as soon as he saw you twitch-"

"-Can't believe that Snape would sink down to such a low level to do that-"

"WHAT?" Amy said loudly. "Snivellus did what now?"

"Oh," Tilly said, scowling. "That little grease ball was hexing you. I saw it as soon as you fell- muttering under his breath with his wand hidden under his cloaks. I was about to go over there and kick the snot out of him, but his stupid friend _tripped_ me! And then, when I got up, you were all nice and snug in Nathaniel's arms." Tilly finished. Amy blushed.

"Did you guys snog?" Tilly asked eagerly. Amy sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked her in the eyes.

"Tilly, what year were you born in?"

"1960."

"What's the year now?"

"1971."

"Subtract them."

"Negative eleven."

"Not that way, idiot. The other way."

"Oh. Be more clear on that. Eleven."

"And eleven is our...?"

"Age."

"Exactly. So shut up. No, all we did was talk."

Sirius, who hadn't talked for the whole time, narrowed his eyes. "Oh, sure. Next thing you know, next year it'll be hard to tell who's arms are who's. You guys will be so wrapped around each other that your lips will get chapped."

Amy's jaw dropped in shock. "Well," she started, her anger getting the worst of her, "I'll only be twelve then. Not that much of a difference."

"Fine. The next year, then. Why would you want to be with such a perv?"

"_Nathaniel_ has a name. And he just saved my life!"

"He peeked up your skirt when you were hanging in the air!"

Amy flushed. "Damn. I forgot I was wearing a skirt. God, that't embarrassing. But still! I sure didn't see anyone else who thought fast enough to get up there and save my life!"

"Ever since you saw him in McGonagall's class, you've been ignoring us!"

James, Remus, and Tilly just sat there awkwardly, watching their two best friends fight. Remus was fidgeting nervously.

"That's not true! I barely even know him, Sirius, and I only talk to him whenever he shows up! After about a minute, he goes away, and I turn my full attention to you guys! I barely talk to him!"

"That'll still be the same next year, but for a different reason," Sirius muttered. Amy heard him. She stood up slowly, slightly enjoying how Sirius seemed to shrink back in his chair as she did so. She stepped closer to Sirius.

"What's your problem? What did he ever do to you? What did _I_ ever do to you? Why are we arguing about this? Tell me. I'll be _delighted_ to hear your response." Amy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, my problem is that this creepy pedophile is trying to seduce you-"

"Hey-!"

"You admitted yourself that he was creepy!"

"He's just friendly!"

Sirius scoffed. "Oh, _sure._ He's so _friendly._ You sure as hell wanted to stay away from his on the day of the Sorting."

"I was being judgmental! And quite frankly, you are too! Just try to talk to him, and he's really funny and nice!"

"Or maybe you're excited with the fact that you have a little puppy following you around every day? Do you like the idea that you'll have a boyfriend next year?"

Even Sirius seemed to know that he made a huge mistake, for Amy had uncrossed her arms and started to crack her knuckled behind her back. Amy heard snickering, and turned to face what must have been James.

"Shut. Up," she growled. James nodded and leaned back, but Amy knew that he was still smiling when Amy turned around.

"What," Amy breathed to a now-frightened Sirius, "Did you just say to me?"

"Well, I was implying that maybe you _liked_ having a stalker so that whenever you felt like you needed a boyfriend, you can just turn to him and smash your face into his,' Sirius said bravely, and even managed a smirk.

Amy had just about had it. She brought her hand back and slapped him right across the face. The slapping noise was so loud that it traveled up the stairs to the dormitory, waking a few people on the first landing. But Amy had slapped him harder than she had with his brother, for some reason. An enemy hurting her friend? Normal. A friend hurting her friend? Unacceptable. Anyways, Sirius had flown from the chair onto the floor on impact. He sat up, dazed, and had a large imprint of Amy's hand on his left cheek. Amy could even see the marks from her nails on his cheek. Amy turned on her heel and stomped up the girl's dormitory. When Amy pushed open her door to the dormitory, she saw pudgy-girl and pimple nose giggling. Then Amy noticed that they were rummaging through her trunk.

They looked up and saw Amy, and their smiled were wiped off their faces.

"What were you doing inspecting my trunk?" Amy asked, her temper rising.

"You took my quill, remember? I wanted it back, and instead, I find this-" Marks held up a photo and waved it around her face. Amy snatched it out of her hand, pushed them to the side with such force that they bonked their heads on the floor.

"Accio quill!" Amy said harshly, and a bright pink faux quill came floating out to her. Amy grabbed it out of the air and shoved it towards Marks. Amy placed a lego hex on her floor, so it felt like she was stepping on legos whenever she stepped near her bed. (Amy is so evil.)

Amy groaned as she pulled the covers over her thirty minutes later, she was done with her shower, brushing of the hair and teeth, and bathroom time, and Tilly wasn't back yet. She probably didn't want to meet an angry Amy. Amy just growled as she remembered what Sirius had said to her.

_What the actual eff is wrong with that prat?_ she thought desperately as she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_Previous Chapter_

_Amy groaned as she pulled the covers over her thirty minutes later, she was done with her shower, brushing of the hair and teeth, and bathroom time, and Tilly wasn't back yet. She probably didn't want to meet an angry Amy. Amy just growled as she remembered what Sirius had said to her._

_What the actual eff is wrong with that prat? she thought desperately as she fell asleep._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Amy stared at the canvas of her four poster bed. She had just woken up from one of her nightmares, and she just woke up from the running. She remembered how Professor Moody had came into her room shortly after the billionth time she had had the nightmare.

Wait a minute- Professor Moody! He said he's a professor at Hogwarts, but he's not here, Amy just realized. I guess that wanted a break or something. Amy rolled over to peek at her muggle watch on her drawer. She picked it up and held it close to her face. In the light that the moon illuminated, the watch read 5:39. Amy decided to get up- it was only a hour before the sun would get up. And, this way, she had the bathroom all to herself.

Amy took an extra long shower, and she ripped a brush through her hair. Even though that that flying lesson was the first and last, Amy was still nervous about her skirt. She reluctantly put it on, telling herself that it was part of the uniform and she had no choice. When Amy had gotten out of the bathroom, Tilly was up. She seemed a bit startled to run into Amy, but Amy just smiled.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Er. Morning," she said back slowly. "I thought you'd still be pissed about Sirius."

"I am."

"Oh," Tilly said awkwardly before walking into the bathroom. Amy decided to head down to the great hall, for Marks and Smith were waking up. When Amy walked into the common room, she saw a certain spiky-haired kid sitting in an armchair. Amy held her chin up in the air and stomped past Sirius.

"Amy-" he began.

Amy turned on the spot so quickly that she could have apparated. Sirius leaned back.

"Er- I'm- um-" Sirius stuttered. Amy was delighted to see that a bright-red hand mark still remained on his left cheek. Amy crossed her arms the way she had the night before, and just stood there.

"I'm- I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what?" Amy said coldly.

"For saying those things."

"What things?"

"About you and Walkers."

"Me and who?"

Sirius almost sneered, but managed to hold it in. Amy almost laughed, but she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at Sirius.

"Nathaniel," he grumbled.

"Now say that in a full sentence."

"I'm sorry what I said about you and Walkers."

"Damn straight you are. Now come on, I'm hungry," Amy whined as she pulled Sirius up from his armchair. Sirius seemed shocked at his luck, so he smiled and followed Amy to the Great Hall.

~oOo~

Amy couldn't believe it when Christmas break was only three days away. She and Sirius had really become closer friends over the past few months with James and Remus. Countless times, Amy, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had slipped under the invisibility cloak for midnight adventures. Amy always smiled at her revenge on Snape for making her fall off her broom- she had managed to slip a firecracker in his pumpkin juice, sending him to the hospital wing on account of many lost teeth. Amy and Nathaniel had also become close friends. Amy was delighted to realize that Sirius had gotten over his grudge on Nathaniel. On the contrary, Sirius was beginning to talk to many girls himself, an he was growing out his spiky hair.

"So," Amy started as she sat down next to Remus at dinner. "Do you mind telling us where you are going once a month?"

Remus stared at his food. "Well, in September, I was sick, then, in November, I had to visit my mum-"

"Remus, please don't insult our intelligence."

"Well- I-"

"We've asked this question many times, mate, and you still haven't given us a clear answer," Sirius added, putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"I have taken this opportunity to look your signs of sickness up in the library," Amy said in a sudden hushed tone. She thought she had it figured out, but she didn't really want to believe it. She wanted to corner him, and for Remus to assure her that that wasn't the case. "I don't want to talk about this here. When you lot are done, come to the common room," she said, and headed to the common room herself.

When James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius had finally arrived at the common room, Amy had sat herself in an armchair, and indicated towards the other ones.

"Sit. If what I'm thinking is true, then we have loads to discuss," she said. They all sat, Remus looking white.

"So, Remus. I took your information up to the library- the fact that you disappear every night," Amy stopped, "on the full moon."

Remus gulped, but the other three still looked confused.

"How did you get that scar on your face, Remus?" she asked quietly. Remus looked at his hands.

"My... my dad made him angry. He planted himself close to me on the full moon," he whispered. Amy nodded.

"It's okay," she said gently, and patting his hand. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

Remus looked up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really. On the contrary, I want to know how I can help."

"Wait- what are we talking about here?" James said slowly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Remus is a werewolf, James," she said quietly. James, Sirius, and Peter were taken aback. Then there was an uproar.

"So?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Can we help?"

"Is it weird?"

"Did you die?"

"When did you get bit?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Amy exclaimed, but Remus was smiling.

"Well," Remus started, relieved that his friends didn't ditch him, "I don't think you guys can help me. I attack any human I see when I transform."

"Do you attack animals?" Amy asked eagerly.

"No, but-"

"Then it's settled!" Amy, James, and Sirius said at the same time. Peter looked confused.

"We shall teach ourselves on how to become animaguses! It was in a book that I saw Amy reading," Sirius said.

"I knew someone who became one," James added.

"But-" Amy said, holding up a hand. "I doubt that the ministry would let four kids like ourselves to become animaguses. We'll have to go unregistered."

"Wait- but-" Remus started. Amy held up a hand, and Remus winced. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to _hit_ you. But I might if you deny our help. We would be rubbish friends if we let you do that yourself."

"Do what yourselves?' Tilly said, walking into the common room.

"Nothing!" they all exclaimed.

* * *

"Ack! Hey- stop-!" Amy exclaimed. They were in Herbology, and Sirius held a Spitting Venus Fly Trap to her face. Sirius was laughing, and Professor Sprout was glaring.

"Stop that, now! Those can poison you if it goes into your bloodstream!" she scolded. Still laughing, Sirius slowly put down the plant.

"I'm going to get you for that," Amy muttered, and Sirius snickered.

"Hello," Nathaniel said.

"Hi, Nate," Amy greeted as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop it, you," Amy kidded, and nudged Sirius. "Go talk to James or something."

Sirius smiled and pushed her back.

"Hey!" Amy protested, and shoved him. Amy, having super strength, pushed Sirius to the ground, who landed with with a _thud_. Nathaniel snickered, and Sirius actually smiled slightly.

"It's not very wise to anger her, Sirius," Nathaniel joked.

"Quite the talk, over there!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "Black, get off the floor!"

Sirius did so, grumbling, while Amy and Nathaniel laughed.

"Hey, A, pass me that watering can, would you please?" Nathaniel asked about three minutes later. Sirius huffed.

"You guys are on nicknames, now?" he mock-pouted.

"I can call you Siri, if you want me to," Amy mused. "Or, actually, how's Sirs?" Amy added as Nathaniel sniggered. Then he stopped laughing and just looked at Amy.

"What now?" Amy sighed. She knew it was about time before her emotions get the best of her, which would alter her appearece.

"Er- hate to say this- but-" he started.

"What's wrong with my face now?" she said. She willed her appearance to go back to normal (she didn't have to close her eyes anymore). Nathaniel just looked at her again.

"Your eyes were just-"

"Pink?" she said. She had managed to make out a pattern in her appearance changes, now. Nathaniel, shocked, nodded.

"You're a metamorphmagus," he said in an awed voice. Amy sighed.

"I _know,_ Nate. Just drop it, okay?"

"Er... okay," he said, dazed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

But Nathaniel kept on staring at her.

"What now, Nate?" she asked, tired.

"Snape-" he started. Amy whipped around at once, but saw nothing. She was about to turn back around, until she caught hold of something flaring.

Her skirt was on fire. Amy screamed and hopped around the green house. She remembered what the teachers at school told her, to stop, drop, and roll, but Amy had no intention of doing that. She had just remembered that they had poured gasoline over the floor, for the Fly Traps would die if dropped, and not trip anyone. Instead, she ran screaming to Professor Sprout. She turned, at first annoyed by the screaming, but then staggered back in shock.

"Put it out, put it out! It burns!" Amy was close to tears. Professor Sprout grabbed her wand and hit her with a hex that squirted water like Squirtle. Amy winced as she felt the water touch her burned skin. Moments later, the fir had gone out, but Amy was sopping wet, and a large chunk of her skirt was missing. Amy looked down, and saw a very large burn running from her calf to her thigh. Amy choked back a sob. She tried to take a step, but she fell from the pain and landed on the ground. Tears were now running down her face.

Professor Sprout had conjured a stretcher and she levitated Amy onto it. Amy winced as the cloth touched her burn mark.

"Move, out of the way! Everyone is to remain still until I come back! If I come back to more madness, you'll all be finding yourselves in detention until your seventh year," Professor Sprout barked. Amy was about to just close her eyes, and ignore all of the stares, until she heard snickering. Amy shot up right in her bed, and found Snape _smiling._

The whole class gasped, and Professor Sprout almost let Amy drop. Amy's skin had turned a violent shade of red, as well as her hair and eyes. Amy controlled Snape to start throwing himself on the ground, to bones to break themselves-

"Amy!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. Amy snapped out of it, her appearance turning back to normal. Snape remained on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. Sirius and James were the only ones smiling. Amy still had a deadly look on her face.

Professor Sprout grumbled as she got another stretcher for Snape. She levitated him onto it. Amy heard many voices talking to her, and a few people that were yelling, but Amy ignored all of the noise and pain as she shut her eyes.

* * *

**Meh. This chapter took me a while to write, and it's not even all that long. I had writer's block. Bear with me, please!**

**GinnyBond321**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the early chapters that I made Regulus older instead of younger, because it would fit the story better. On with the story!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_The whole class gasped, and Professor Sprout almost let Amy drop. Amy's skin had turned a violent shade of red, as well as her hair and eyes. Amy controlled Snape to start throwing himself on the ground, to bones to break themselves-_

_"Amy!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. Amy snapped out of it, her appearance turning back to normal. Snape remained on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. Sirius and James were the only ones smiling. Amy still had a deadly look on her face._

_Professor Sprout grumbled as she got another stretcher for Snape. She levitated him onto it. Amy heard many voices talking to her, and a few people that were yelling, but Amy ignored all of the noise and pain as she shut her eyes._

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeassse?"

"No, Black, I only just applied the burning ointment. As soon as she wakes up, she needs to drink this potion. Otherwise, that burn will be there forever."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled as he flopped back in a seat in Madam Pomfrey's office. He looked down, checking his watch for the thirtieth time. It has been five hours since Amy has been out, and she still hasn't moved an inch since she got here. Sirius would know, he was there for the whole time. And every ten minutes, he begged to go see Amy.

"This poor lad broke 134 bones out of 250! Needs some major Skele-Gro..." he heard Madam Pomfrey mutter. Sirius smirked. The grease-ball was asking for it! First, he tries to kill Amy, and then he sets her skirt on fire. Sirius wasn't sure whether that was evil or perverted.

"Is she awake?" James said as he peeked around the door. Tilly, Peter, and Remus' heads soon joined. Sirius shook his head.

"I don't think so, but Madam Pomfrey said ten minutes ago that she would be up in ten minutes, and she's-"

"SNIVELLUS, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" they heard a voice scream.

"Well," Sirius grinned, barely holding in a laugh, "I guess she's up, now," he said as he pushed the door open to walk over to Madam Pomfrey, who was trying to get her to swallow a potion.

"No- Stop- I- Am- Going- To- Kill- Snivellus-" Amy said, obviously struggling to get out of the bed to get up and sprint towards the opposite end of the hospital wing, where Snape was.

"Don't overexert yourself, dear. Take this, it'll make the burn go away-" Madam Pomfrey tried to soothe her, and was failing.

"Sirius!" Amy exclaimed, hearing his laughter, as well as James and Tilly's. Remus gave this little feeble smile, but his eyes said that he was laughing on the inside. Peter was slow on the uptake, and he was still in the office. Madam Pomfrey, taking advantage of her open mouth, tipped the goblet to her lips. Amy, surprised, drank it. She shivered, shut her eyes, and her hair did a rainbow display. Madam Pomfrey did a little jump-scream thing.

"What?" Sirius asked, trying to be innocent. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, oh, nothing. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately..." she trailed off, rubbing her head. Then she realized that three first years were in her presence.

"Out- Out!" she scolded. "She's not well yet! A burn like that, not even wizards can walk for a day or two-"

"No, I'm fine," Amy said pleasantly, hopping off her bed and skipping over to Sirius. Sirius looked down, and the burn on her leg was clearing up. Madam Pomfrey watched in shock, then bustled over to try and pull her over back to the bed.

"Really, I'm okay!" she exclaimed. When Madam Pomfrey tried to pull her back once again, saying she needed rest, Amy scoffed.

"I'm walking, skipping, and talking, aren't I? Look, I can even do a cartwheel-" Amy said, raising her hands to demonstrate as Sirius laughed.

"No! No! It's- it's fine. You may leave," Madam Pomfrey said, tired.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," Amy chirped. Sirius turned to leave, until he heard a yell. He turned, and Snape seemed to be hitting himself in the head like a barbarian. They all laughed out of the room while Madam Pomfrey started to yell at him, until she started to hit herself, too.

"I'm glad I'm your friend. Otherwise, I probably be finding myself with many injuries," Sirius said. Amy nodded, beaming.

As they walked down the corridors, everyone they step foot in turned quiet, staring at Amy. Sirius thought that Amy would be flustered, or angry, but instead, she decided to make it a happy experience. Sirius watched in delight as Amy made various people dance, skip, and fall if they decided to point and whisper at her, with James, Tilly, Remus, and Peter's laughs in the background.

"Amy-? Do you think that you can make other people change their appearance?" Peter squeaked. Amy looked at him thoughtfully.  
"I don't know, Peter. That's a good idea, though. I could try," Amy said, staring hard at a seventh year.

Sirius hoped for something to happen, but nothing came. Sirius could have sworn that his fingernails flickered between colors for a moment, but that was all.

"I think I can do it. I'll have to practice, though," Amy said with an air of interest. Amy looked at a second year doing break-dance moves with a look of confusion on her face, and many people sniggered as they watched a fourth year repeatedly fall to the ground, unable to walk a foot without falling. There was great laughter as Amy made Malfoy skip in circles, just as she had done to Remus.

And just as quick as it had started, everyone stopped their strange ways and fell to the ground. Even though there was no evidence that Amy had done it, and there's no way 'a first-year could do that', many people glared Amy and her friends as they gathered themselves up. Sirius heard Amy giggle as a second year tripped on his own account.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"She turned all red-"

"-almost killed that Slytherin kid-"

"-like the devil-"

"-what a freak-"

"-she's even more abnormal than all of us-"

"-I swore, I saw her eyes turn red at lunch-"

These were the whispers that Amy had to endure for the next few weeks. Amy wouldn't have minded if the seventh-year Gryffindors found it funny to ask her how Daddy Devil was doing. This died down almost at once, though, when a boy that mysteriously broke all of the bones in his right ear, making him extremely unbalanced. (Author's Note: If this isn't true, sorry.) Amy thought that would shut them all up, but it made the seventh years want to mess her up even more, now even coming from other houses.

One time, someone replaced her pumpkin juice for what smelled like dirty socks rinsed in tap water. Amy unfortunately took a sip, and Amy 'accidentally' threw her goblet at a Slytherin that was laughing particularly hard. And that's how Amy landed herself in her first detention. Not when she sent two kids to the hospital wing, or when she enchanted the Slytherin's eating ware, but only when she thew a goblet at someone.

Okay, there wasn't any solid proof that Amy did those extraordinary things, but still. Amy walked into the trophy room, where the new caretaker, Argus Filch, stood, sneering at her.

"More juvenile delinquents, I see? Typical," he hissed. "Always the young Gryffindors."

"You've only been here a year," Amy retorted.

"I know enough," he said in his annoyingly low voice. A cat hissed at Amy behind his legs. He grabbed Amy by her forearm and dragged her to a display case of special awards for services for the school. He shoved a rag and bucket at her.

"I want these sparkling before I come back," he spat. Then he crooned to his horrid cat, "Don't worry, Mrs. Norris, let's get you fed..."

Amy mimicked him as he walked out of the room and grumbled as she rubbed the stupid cloth on the trophy. After about three seconds, she decided that since he wasn't here, she grabbed her wand and waved it once. All of the trophies in sight turned to back what they looked like when they must have looked like in the first few days here. Amy grinned to herself, proud of learning such a complicated spell. Filch couldn't complain, the whole place was, ah, what was his word-? Sparkling. Amy sneaked out of the trophy room.

Amy found herself going along the corridor that she had followed Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter in to. She quickly found the room with the tall mirror. She remembered how they were talking about seeing what they wanted in it, and Amy honestly wanted to her parents, even if they were in mortal combat and killing other people. Amy watched in peace, sitting on the cold floor, enjoying how her mother easily disarmed Lestrange. Until she heard a voice behind her.

"Out at night, midget?"

Amy swerved around. It was not Malfoy, but instead it was the other head girl, another Slytherin.

"It's ten to ten, twerp. That's another detention for you, you little freak," she muttered, smiling evilly.

Amy smiled right back. The girl's smile faltered a bit.

"Hmm... Let me think about that. No," Amy decided. The girl snorted.

"No? What makes you think that you can decide? I'm smart, you're not. I'm tall, you're not. I'm a normal witch, you're not. I'm a pureblood, you're not."

"I'm actually a pureblood," Amy said angrily.

"Whatever. I'm still smarter that you," she said, sneering and walking over towards her.

Amy ducked so quickly that the girl looked around for a moment, startled. Then she whipped around to meet Amy, face to face. Amy rolled her eyes. Her position told Amy that she simply wasn't balanced.s

"I'm also stronger than you, twerp. I know you didn't break Snape's bones, because you're too weak," she sneered.

"I'm certainly strong enough to do this," Amy said simply as she swept her foot under hers, a move she had grown keen to. Then Amy turned her appearance white again. The girl gasped, remembering that night.

"Nightie night," Amy said sweetly as she skipped out of the room, putting a pretty strong lock charm on the door that Alhomora wouldn't be able to break.

"What are you so happy about?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow as Amy pranced in.

"Nothing in peculiar. Hey, that's mine," Amy said as she saw Remus reading her favorite book, Time Turners.

"It's interesting," he said simply.  
"I know it is. That's why it's mine. Give it," Amy huffed, taking it from him.

"Hey!" he protested as Amy stuck her tongue at him.

"Have you got a place to go for Christmas?" Remus asked. Amy shook her head.

"Good. Sirius, Tilly, Peter, James and I are staying, too. James was about to go back to his parent's, but he decided to stay with the best."

"Yeah. Sure," Amy said sarcastically.

* * *

**The chapter will be longer and more interesting next time, guys! Sorry!**

**GinnyBond321**


End file.
